The Labyrinth Heir
by elactress
Summary: Sarah stayed with Jareth. They are married and have a daughter. When disaster strikes in the High Kingdom, Genevieve finds herself face to face with a possible love interest and plot to take over the Underground. OCxOC
1. Intro

**Introduction**

Once upon a time, as most stories begin, there lived a girl named Sarah. Brave and kind-hearted, she was loved and cherished by all who knew her, save for her father and stepmother. You see, Sarah's mother had left her only a few years before, and her father had remarried, giving Sarah a stepmother and later, a half-brother. But her brother was spoiled by her parents, and Sarah became neglected and ignored. Her only escape were the plays she acted out in the park, and her favorite of all these was _Labyrinth._ She had no idea that this book would change her life forever. One fateful night, hurt and frustrated, Sarah wished away her brother to the Goblin King, Jareth. Unknown to Sarah, the King had been secretly watching the girl, and was deeply in love with her. In an effort to gain her brother back, Sarah ran the Labyrinth: a nearly impenetrable maze surrounding the Goblin City. Over the course of her journey, she encountered many strange beings, and after numerous run-ins with Jareth himself, began falling for him hard and fast. But she knew she had to win back her brother. And so, Sarah conquered the Labyrinth and returned home with the boy, leaving her heart behind in the Goblin Kingdom. Calling upon Jareth, she confessed her love and after a night of passion, returned to his kingdom and married him. Within a month, Sarah learned that she was with child. Our story begins, eight months later….


	2. The Labyrinth Heir

**Prologue**

Sarah sat in the window of the bedroom she shared with her husband, watching snow fall from the dark clouds above to the snow-covered city below. Her hands gently caressed her extremely bloated stomach, a smile gracing her lips as she felt her child moving inside her. She didn't jump as two strong arms wrapped around her, Jareth's steady breathing in her ear. Turning her head slightly, she looked into the shining eyes of her husband. He smiled and kissed her softly.

"Hello, love." He grinned.

"Hello, dear. Isn't it lovely?" Sarah turned back to look out the window.

"You are lovely, Sarah."

"And you, your Majesty, are a flirt." She smiled.

"How is the baby? Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

"Jareth, I'm fine. The baby is alright, just a bit restless today." She placed a hand on her stomach.

Jareth kneeled down and pressed his lips to her extended abdomen.

"Must be the weather. There's a huge storm headed this way. It should hit the city late tonight." Jareth explained.

"A storm? I hope the city isn't damaged."

"Precautions are being taken. There's no need to worry, Sar-"

He was cut off as Sarah gasped suddenly, sitting upright and holding her stomach. Jareth was on his feet instantly.

"Sarah! Are you alright?"

"It's fine, Jareth. Just a ki-AH!"

She gasped again, breathing heavily.

"Jareth…Jareth, I think it's time!"

Immediately, Jareth lifted her heavy form into his arms, rushing to lay her down on their bed and trying not to display the panic he felt.

"Guard! Fetch a midwife! Quickly!" He shouted. Kneeling down at her side, he clutched Sarah's hand in his.

"Jareth, I'm scared." She confessed.

"What? My champion, scared? You'll be alright, Sarah. Just be the brave woman I know you are." He soothed her.

The midwife came dashing in with her assistants, rushing over and examining Sarah.

"Her water just broke. Your Majesty, I'm afraid I must ask you to leave." The midwife requested apologetically. "It'll be easier for us to work with no others in the room."

"Jareth…Jareth, don't go!" Sarah begged.

"Hush Sarah, it's alright. Please, I must stay with my wife." Jareth said. The midwife sighed.

"As you wish, Your Majesty. Just don't say I didn't warn ya."

**XXXXX**

Late into the night, Sarah's cries still echoed throughout the castle. Goblins and Fae alike all prayed for their Queen. Outside, the wind howled and snow whipped through the air. The little lights and houses of the Goblin City became nearly invisible from the windows of the castle. This storm would come to be known as the most ferocious in the history of the Goblin Kingdom. Finally, right as the clock struck thirteen; the cry of a baby was heard.

**XXXXX**

Sarah stared in amazement and pure love at the tiny bundle in her arms. She had never seen anything more beautiful in her life. Jareth's arms wrapped lovingly around her, his eyes fixed on the child. _His_ child. _Their_ child.

"Oh, Sarah." He breathed. "She's perfect."

"We have a daughter, Jareth. A daughter!"

"Our precious little girl. Our Genevieve."

"She looks so much like you. Look at her eyes." Sarah whispered.

"But she's got your beautiful dark hair." Jareth smiled.

"Would you like to hold her?" Sarah asked him.

Jareth looked at her with a mixture of hesitation and eagerness, reaching down to take the child into his arms. Sarah watched adoringly as he cradled Genevieve close to his face, his eyes warm and soft. Jareth hardly dared to breathe as he beheld the precious treasure which had been born from the deep love he possessed for Sarah. He couldn't believe that this tiny creature, this soft angel, was his. She was so…perfect.

"She's so tiny. So fragile." He cooed. Sarah smiled warmly at him with heavy eyes.

"She's our princess." She sighed happily.

Carefully tucking Genevieve in the crook of his arm, Jareth wrapped the other around Sarah, kissing her forehead.

"My brave, beautiful Sarah. You did wonderfully, my Queen. Rest now; I must introduce the princess to her subjects."

Once Sarah's head grew heavy on his shoulder, Jareth gently laid her down upon the pillows of their bed, and walked to the window. Outside, the storm still raged on, but the lights of the city shone bravely up at the castle. Looking down at Genevieve, he held her so that she looked down upon the Labyrinth.

"This is your kingdom, princess. You will grow to be a great Queen and one day, you will rule the Labyrinth. My beautiful child. My sweet Genevieve."


	3. Genevieve's Garden

**Forgot to do this earlier! I'm not Jim Henson so I don't own Labyrinth or any of its characters with the exception of my OCs. Enjoy!**

**Chapter One: 15 Years Later**

"Genevieve! Oh, Genevieve!"

A plump Fae woman hurried through the halls of the castle, looking for the princess. While her position was humble, her eyes were warm and bright, and sparkled with liveliness. Her lips were a dark shade of pink and her cheeks were dimpled and rosy. Despite her age, she was nimble, and moved with an air of dignity. Her long, brown hair was pinned and hidden beneath a white wimple, little contrast with her lavender gown which was trimmed with white and domed around her legs.

"Genevieve! Princess Genevieve! Where has that girl run off to? Genevieve!" she called. As she was searching, she encountered a young page boy.

"Edward! Have you seen the princess today?" The woman asked.

"Not since yesterday Miss Kitridge." He replied, shrugging.

"If you find her, please send her to me straight away."

"Yes ma'am." He nodded respectfully.

"Where could she be? Genevieve! Princess Genevieve!"

**XXXXX**

Edward, a spritely boy the age of fifteen, walked down the hall, kicking a chicken here or there, and meandered his way towards the courtyard. Passing under a large archway, he nearly tripped over a goblin that cackled maniacally and continued on with his mischief. The Fae Court were wandering lazily about the courtyard, fanning themselves with elegant fans or finding shade beneath the small trees that grew around the perimeter. They were all dressed in fine gowns of gold, silver, white and blue and wore large jewels that, in the sunlight, made the entire court sparkle like the contents of a treasure chest. In addition, every courtier wore dark make-up on their eyes and lips, their hair curled and teased, and their skin was so pale it seemed to glow.

The Goblins were causing their usual mayhem, dashing underneath the large skirts of the women and occasionally earning a shriek and kick. Every now and again, a courtier would lose their patience. Hexes and jinxes could often be heard from the Fae and were quickly followed by the cry of an unfortunate goblin that had gone a bit too far in his mischief. All the while, the sun beat down relentlessly on the Kingdom, casting everything in an orange haze. This summer had been particularly hot, and concerns had started to rise about the continuing drought.

Edward crossed the courtyard inconspicuously, drawing little attention to himself. Once he had safely maneuvered his way across, he entered into the large hedge maze just beyond, which had a striking resemblance to the Labyrinth itself.

The maze was a path he had taken many times and so it was within only a few minutes that he entered a large garden, safely encased by hedges. There was so much life within the haven that you could have sworn you'd discovered an entire little world. Tall, leafy trees provided a much appreciated rest from the sweltering heat; their white blossoms encrusted with specks of silver and gold. Everywhere you turned, lilacs bloomed, their deep violet petals reaching to the sky as if begging for attention. Roses of white lined the stony pathway, their stems of the brightest silver. Surrounding the trees were layer upon layer of pink gardenias and tuberoses, gently swaying in the wind so they looked as if they were dancing.

Eventually, the path opened to a shimmering pond, a small waterfall trickling from a large rock and into the water. The pond was outlined with cattails and lily pads with the largest blossoms you'd ever seen. It was surrounded on either side by daisies with emerald leaves and forget-me-nots with sapphire petals. A songbird whistled a high-pitched melody in the distance and it seemed that nothing could disrupt this perfect haven. And in many ways, that was true, for the courtiers and goblins wouldn't dare to enter. This was Genevieve's Garden. And there-brushing her fingers over the water-was the princess herself.

Over the years, Genevieve had matured into a creature far more lovely than even the King and Queen could imagine. Her thick, ebony hair had grown to her waist, and now created a veil of sorts around her face. Her dark, mismatched eyes glowed brightly with entrancement as she watched the ripples spread from her fingers across the pond. Her thin, pink lips curved upward in a slight smile and her thin, dark eyebrows were raised in amusement. Genevieve wore a white, sleeveless sun dress with a silver sash around her waist while silver sandals adorned her feet. On her hands, she wore fingerless, white, fishnet gloves which extended to her elbow and on her finger was a plain, silver band.

Around this time, the princess seemed to sense the boy's presence for she slowly raised her eyes to greet him. Her expression changed instantly to that of warm familiarity and she raised herself from her knees.

"Edward! What a pleasure it is to see you again!" She embraced him joyfully.

"But, Jenny, we saw each other yesterday!" Edward said, releasing her.

"Has it really only been a day? Now look! I'm starting to lose all sense of time!" Genevieve exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air and twirling about.

Edward watched in amusement as she danced around the garden, brushing her fingers softly across every flower and tree. As she touched them, the plants seemed to gain a renewed energy and reached even higher towards the sky.

"Kit is looking for you." Edward said plaintively.

"Yes, and I can tell you precisely why." Jenny cleared her throat and continued, imitating the voice of Miss Kitridge. "Genevieve, child, where have you been? The Duke of Selbarèsim arrives at any moment, and the King and Queen await your presence in the Grand Hall! Now be the refined lady I raised you to be and be kind to the gentleman. Oh, look here! You're a mess! Now quickly, go and get ready!"

She finished her performance with a dramatic flourish of her hands. Edward was laughing and Genevieve smiled brightly at him, giving a little bow. But as she stood up, her mirthful expression quickly faltered and she sighed deeply.

"Believe me, I know what will happen. I will go and be presented to our guest and act refined and gracious, and the man will be completely unbearable, just like all the rest. He will try to kiss my hand and I will pull away. He'll be vain and proud and I will reject him. And in two days _another_ shall come! Good Lady, will I never be free from this endless parade of suitors?"

Edward looked at her in sympathy and smiled encouragingly. Genevieve returned the gesture and, quickly raising her spirits, placed her hand on his arm.

"Come Edward. Let us seek out this suitor and be rid of him." She grinned smugly.

**Hey guys! Elactress here. Thank you all so much for reading my story! I promise my other chapters are all much longer! I'll try to upload chapters as quickly as possible but I've realized I'm really terrible at updating. Hopefully summer will make it a little bit easier! Reviews are appreciated! No flames, please!**


	4. Urgent News

**Hey Guys! So I decided to change the spelling of 'Jenny' to 'Genny' since it makes more sense with the name Genevieve. I thank you all for your support and hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

**Chapter Two**

Genevieve sat quietly in her chair, picking absent-mindedly at the food in front of her. At the head of the table was her father, King Jareth, who sat with a goblet in his hand watching her through narrowed eyes. To his left sat Queen Sarah, who would occasionally glance at Genevieve expectantly, nodding towards the Duke. The Duke, who sat next to Genevieve, was a small but arrogant man whom, in her opinion, looked like a turtle without its shell. He had small, beady eyes that peered out from small, round glasses and a turned up nose that seemed to pick up only the vilest of smells. His brow was creased and his lips were pursed. The only pleasing feature of the Duke was his wild, blonde hair which fell perfectly to the sides of his face.

Turning her head away from the Duke, Genevieve let her eyes wander to the ceiling-length windows. Night had fallen and outside the stars were hidden behind dark clouds, which all prayed were full of rain. A bright flash of white caught Genevieve's attention and her eyes widened in excitement. A large clap of thunder followed shortly after and her heart raced; her fingers twitched eagerly in anticipation and her feet tapped silently in impatience. At the loud bang, the Duke jumped slightly, dropping his silverware with a clatter. All eyes raised briefly, Genevieve's with an incredulous glare.

"Do storms bother you, Duke Clarence?" Sarah asked.

"Well, they're a bit loud for my liking. And so chaotic! Everything strewn about, the rivers overflow and leave a mess everywhere! No, your Majesty. I much prefer calmness, tranquility, and above all, order." The Duke replied, his voice haughty.

"You don't like storms?" Genevieve repeated in disbelief.

"No, Princess. Rather, I extremely dislike them."

"But storms are wild and passionate and free! Everything wakes and moves and flies! When a storm comes your heart fills with energy and your soul cries out to the sky! You can hardly breathe and your entire being is filled with electricity! How can you deny when the spirit of our land cries out to your soul?" she exclaimed.

"Genevieve." Jareth warned. "That's enough."

Genevieve slumped in her chair indignantly, crossing her arms and looking away with an angry pout. Sarah let out a sigh of exasperation.

"You'll have to forgive our daughter, Duke. She was raised to be just like her father." She said with a glare at her husband. He merely glanced at the Duke with a smirk, ignoring Sarah's scolding gaze.

"Tell me, Duke Clarence. What do you know of crystals?" He asked innocently.

At the mention of crystals, Genevieve's eyes lit up and she stole a glance at the King with an expression full of hope.

"Crystals, King Jareth?" The Duke repeated with a look of confusion.

"Yes. You know, if you turn one this way-"

A crystal materialized in Jareth's gloved hand and he started to manipulate in across his fingers.

"-it will show you your dreams."

"A bit useless, isn't it your Majesty? Dreams are only an illusion. The only people who dilly-dally with such utter nonsense are those who are too weak to face reality."

Genevieve's expression turned grave and with a cold scoff, she looked at Sarah.

"Well what do you know, Mother. One more thing we have in common." She said slowly, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

With that, she pushed out her seat and stalked angrily out of the room, slamming the door with all the force she had. A crack of thunder shook the castle and Sarah slumped against her chair in exhaustion and defeat. Jareth looked at his wife in pure amusement and then at the Duke, who sat stunned at Genevieve's reaction. The King stood casually walked to stand behind the Duke's chair.

"Well," he paused. "Good work, Duke."

And with a mocking pat to the shocked man's shoulder, he left the room, just as the rain began to fall.

**XXXXX**

"What were you thinking behaving so disrespectfully?" Ms. Kitridge, or Kit as Genevieve called her, scolded.

"Kit, you don't understand! The man was unbelievable! He was without a doubt the most irritating, arrogant man I've ever met!"

"Genevieve, this is the fourth suitor you've turned down in the past two weeks. Surely you must have liked one of them?"

"The only thing they want from me is the crown." Genevieve stated.

Suddenly, her head snapped up. Her eyes widened and gleamed excitedly as she darted towards the window and jumped up onto the seat, leaning out into the night. She let out a cry of joy as wet drops hit her face and she turned to look at Kit.

"It's over, Kit! It's starting to rain; the drought is over! Oh, come and see!" she laughed breathlessly.

Outside, the clouds were opening up and letting the long-awaited rain pour down in a torrent. Genevieve embraced the storm like a long-lost friend who'd finally been found, letting the water soak her hair, face, and arms.

"It's so beautiful, Kit!" she breathed.

"Yes, of course, dear. Now come down from there, before you catch your death of cold!" Kit urged her down from the window and set to work, drying her face with a cloth.

"Oh, honestly Kit! I'm fifteen! I can take care of myself!"

"You think fifteen is grown up? When you're four hundred and twelve then we'll talk. There." She finished drying her. "Now, I'll be back in two hours to help you prepare for bed. Try to stay dry until then." She said, with a jovial gleam in her eye.

Genevieve nodded with a smirk and waited until the doors had closed to climb back onto the window seat. She was careful not to get wait, as Kit had instructed, but looked longingly down at the city. Through the haze of the rain she could see young Fae and goblins dancing about gleefully, celebrating the ended drought. She wished more than anything to join them. A knock at the door drew her attention away from the window and she jumped down as her father's muffled voice came from the other side.

"Genevieve? May I come in?"

She did not answer but instead opened the doors to find Jareth, now changed from his formal wear, standing in front of her. His expression told her why he had come. With a sigh, Genevieve sat upon the edge of her bed, looking at him expectantly.

"Genny, dear. I know you aren't happy with the situation you've been forced into. And I'm not the least bit surprised with that measly excuse for a Duke we had to put up with tonight. Thank the Good Lady for your mother or the poor man would've been eaten alive!" Jareth grinned. Genevieve smiled weakly.

"You and Mother both know I hate all of these suitors. So why do I have to go through this?" she asked.

"Genevieve, you will be sixteen next year. Like it or not you are the only heir to the Goblin Throne and as such you have duties that, while very unfair, have been the law for the past five centuries. Your mother and I both love you very much. But the time is coming when the Fae Court will require you to marry, even if by force."

"But how can you marry someone you don't even love? A loveless marriage is like a prison sentence! You're chained to each other for eternity and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"That's the way it is, Genny. We only introduce you to these suitors in the hope that you may find one you can at least stand to talk to. If you don't try, you'll never know."

"But you didn't marry Mother until you were almost a hundred and fifty."

"I'm afraid that things are a bit more complicated for you. The marriage law only applies to women."

"What?! But…it's not fair!"

Despite the truth in her words, Jareth let out a hearty laugh, sitting beside her on the bed.

"Ah, Genny. You're so much like your mother. So independent. She said that very same thing many times during her run through the Labyrinth." He grinned.

"When you fell in love with her."

"I fell in love with your mother long before she even knew I existed. I used to watch her act out her plays in the park. She was quite a rebel back then."

"Mother? A rebel?" Genevieve said, surprised.

"She toned down a bit after the coronation. She was always meant to rule the Labyrinth, even at the young age she was when I met her. And the same thing can be said for you. You were born to be a natural leader, Genevieve. The Labyrinth is yours for the taking."

A loud banging on the door interrupted them and a familiar high-pitched voice called out.

"Your Majesty! Come quickly! There's trouble in the High Kingdom!"

Jareth huffed with annoyance but stood and hurriedly strode to the doors, throwing them open. A small fox-terrier with a noble air and an eye patch stood outside with a rolled up parchment in his paws.

"What is the meaning of this, Didymus?" Jareth demanded.

"Urgent news from Her Great Majesty Queen Rhea of the High Kingdom. His Honorable Majesty, King Iver, is dead." Didymus spoke.

"What?" Jareth gasped.

He took the parchment from Didymus, reading through it quickly. Genevieve watched him read in anticipation, her curiosity getting the better of her. As soon as the King finished reading, he turned to her.

"Genevieve, pack your things quickly, and any items you can't live without for a few months. We will leave for Motnahp immediately. Didymus, send a messenger ahead of us with our deepest sympathies to Queen Rhea, and to inform her of our arrival. I will find Sarah. We must hurry!" Jareth instructed.

With that, he raced from the room, but before Didymus could follow, Genevieve stopped him.

"Didymus, wait."

"How can I assist you, my Lady?"

"Please, can you tell me what's happened?"

"Forgive me, your Highness but I was instructed to pass on the message only to King Jareth. Now I must be off. I have been given an order and I will not waiver from my quest!"

"But Didymus-!"

But, the valiant knight had already hurried off. Reminded of her own instructions, Genevieve produced a crystal on her fingers and sent it floating around the room, absorbing all the necessary things she would need for their journey. A clap of thunder momentarily distracted her, but when the crystal landed once again on her fingers, she snapped out of her trance and mentally scolded herself, fastening a forest-green cloak around her shoulders. With one last look, she ran from the room.

**Your feedback is appreciated! Review!**


	5. The High Kingdom

**Atharina, in response to your review: Nice catch! Yes, "Motnahp" is "Phantom" spelled backwards. Phantom of the Opera is my favorite musical of all time and I liked the way it looked and sounded. In fact, chances are there will be other references to musicals later on in the story. Thanks for your review!**

**Chapter Three**

Jareth and Sarah were both already waiting anxiously in the carriage as Genevieve climbed inside. With a click of the door, the carriage gave a slight jerk and set off towards the gates of the city. Genevieve noted the expressions of her parents with a growing uneasiness, their faces lit occasionally by a flash of lightning while the storm raged on outside. Jareth sat staring intently out the window, a mask of neutrality over him. His eyes, however, displayed his grief at the loss of his friend and leader and his determination to complete the unknown quest from the message. Sarah's downhearted face turned slightly to look at her husband and she grabbed his hand, smiling in comfort. Jareth turned to her with a thankful expression and squeezed her hand gently in return.

"Father?" Genevieve ventured.

"Yes, Genny?" He replied.

"How far is it to Motnahp?"

"About a three days journey. Two perhaps, if we travel quickly and the roads are good." He explained.

They lapsed back into silence.

"What is it like there? In the High Court?"

"If you're anything like myself when I travelled there, you'll believe it's the most exciting place in all of the Underground." Sarah recalled with a twinkle in her eye. "All the kings and queens and princes and princesses of the land will be there. It will be a great opportunity to present the future rulers of the Seven Kingdoms."

"But why must we stay so long?" Genevieve asked, a hint of remorse in her voice. It was Jareth who answered.

"The Seven Kings have been summoned by High Queen Rhea to offer guidance to their only son, High Prince- or as he is about to become- High King Nicholas. It has been instructed that the throne should pass directly to him, but the Queen is concerned that he lacks an understanding of his responsibilities as the future king." He explained.

"So we're being forced to babysit the future High King." Genevieve said incredulously.

"Babysit is almost the exact opposite of what we're travelling to do, Genny. In a little less than a year, Nicholas will turn seventeen. It is then that he shall fully assume his position as High King of the Underground and it is then that we shall return to the Labyrinth." Jareth said, with a note of finality.

"Almost a year? But who will watch over the Goblin City?"

"Sir Didymus and Hoggle have assured us that the Labyrinth is safely under control, and I will be returning in a fortnight, just to be sure." Sarah told her.

"That cranky little dwarf? Watching the Labyrinth? Oh, yes, I feel tons better now." Genevieve muttered sarcastically.

"Genevieve, that's enough." Jareth scolded her.

Her face turned beet-red at being reprimanded and she leaned back against the seat with a huff.

"Try and get some sleep, dear." Sarah said.

"We've a long journey ahead of us." Jareth agreed.

At first, Genevieve was determined to remain awake out of spite. But as the carriage gently rocked along the road, the princess slipped steadily into unconsciousness as thunder rumbled quietly outside.

**XXXXX**

The next two days were spent sitting quietly in the carriage as it bumped along the muddy road and rain poured down heavily from a dark sky. They stopped only once at a small inn to freshen up, where Genevieve found great amusement at the innkeeper's reaction to their arrival. The journey continued for another night, and it was early morning on the third day when they reached the gates of Motnahp. The doors were quickly opened and they drove quietly into the waking city. The streets were mostly empty, save for a few merchants setting up their carts or sweeping in front of their shops which, Genevieve noted with some interest, were much bigger than the ones back home. Outside, the rain had slackened to a light drizzle and the clouds were growing brighter every second. Genevieve watched in anticipation as the sun gradually started to peek through the clouds, making the wet streets shine like silver. So focused was she, that she didn't even see the castle looming before them until the carriage came to a sudden stop.

Regaining her balance, Genevieve slowly raised her head to look out the window and gasped softly. Never had she beheld anything so magnificent! The castle itself was built of a dark, smooth stone that seemed to glow in the sunlight. Its towers stretched so high that Genevieve was sure you could float right to the heavens if you tried. An enormous staircase led up to a set of gigantic double doors with floral designs and knockers in the shape of a lion's head and the entire castle was surrounded by the grandest, tallest pine trees she'd ever seen.

Servants came quickly to assist them, dressed in simple tunics and tight pants of red and silver. A page boy, whom in Genevieve's opinion was very handsome, opened the door and held out a hand to assist her. Genevieve took it, head held in dignity, and stepped lightly from the carriage, inwardly sighing in relief as she stretched her legs. Sarah stepped to join her and Jareth followed, the servants snapping to attention and watching him in awe. Genevieve smiled at the thought that her father's presence brought such an impact, then turned and followed quickly after her parents and through the large doors of the castle.

The interior held as much pleasure for Genevieve as the outside, if not more. The sparkling, smooth floor was of white marble; the walls and arching ceiling were of a dark, red marble. Tapestries and banners of red and silver hung from columns and railings. Maids scurried here and there in red dresses with white aprons and feather dusters with silver handles, pausing briefly upon seeing the trio and curtsying quickly hastily before continuing on with their work. Candelabras lined the walls, giving off a soft glow, and above them hung a grand chandelier, sparkling with thousands of diamonds and rubies.

Doors opened at the end of the hall, and a woman emerged, followed by a small entourage of courtiers. A warm smile graced her lips when she saw them and she hurried forward to greet them. _High Queen Rhea, _thought Genevieve. The Queen was dressed in a long, flowing gown of black, with her dark hair pinned tightly on top of her head and a large, elegant crown of silver tucked into it. A thin, black veil covered her face, yet her eyes gleamed brightly. When she reached them, she pulled Sarah into a light embrace, putting a hand to her cheek.

"Ah, my dear Sarah. Thank you for coming so quickly in such a dark time."

"Queen Rhea, my deepest sympathy for you and your loss. It's the least we can do." Sarah smiled softly.

The High Queen turned to Jareth then, holding out her hand.

"My greatest thanks to you, King Jareth. Your coming means a great deal to me." She said as he kissed her hand.

"My most heartfelt apologies for the loss of your husband. He was a brilliant leader, and a great friend." Jareth said with a comforting smile.

Their attention turned towards Genevieve.

"Your Majesty, may I present to you our daughter, Princess Genevieve." Jareth gestured to her.

Genevieve curtsied deeply.

"It is an honor to meet you, Your Majesty." She said. She could hear the courtiers whispering and she briefly wondered if she'd said the wrong thing. This fear vanished as Queen Rhea took her by the hand and pulled her up to stand before her, smiling warmly.

"The honor is mine, dear one. You are even lovelier than your parents described." She complimented. A blush spread across Genevieve's cheeks.

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

"Well, as tired as you all must be I'm afraid we must get right to work. Come, the others are gathered in the Council Chambers."

"Has Queen Felicia arrived yet?" Jareth asked as they walked.

"Yes, she was the first to arrive, naturally. In fact, it she herself who wailed at the King's bedside. It is a frightening sound, the call of a banshee. Her three daughters are here as well."

"Who else has arrived?" Sarah asked.

"King Damian and Queen Jaslyn of the Vampire Kingdom arrived shortly after Queen Felicia, along with their son and daughter, and King Raemon and Queen Mazelina of the Centaur Kingdom arrived just last night with their son. The roads have made it difficult for many to travel very quickly." Queen Rhea explained.

"Pardon me for asking, Your Majesty." Genevieve spoke up. "But, where is Prince Nicholas?"

A collective groan was heard from the courtiers and Queen Rhea sighed deeply.

"I am terribly sorry he is not here to greet you, but I'm afraid he's been a bit restless since his father's death. He takes off early in the morning and usually doesn't return until long after nightfall. However, he has promised to attend the ball next week and I'm certain you'll meet him then." She smiled politely.

"A ball?" Genevieve asked.

"Why, yes. Didn't your parents tell you? This being the first time in many years that the Seven Kingdoms have gathered together in one place, I'm hosting a presentation ball so that the Kingdom heirs, like yourself, might become better acquainted with one another. Ah, here we are!"

They stopped in front of a large door. The guard quickly opened it and as the others filed inside, Sarah pulled Genevieve to the side.

"Genevieve, I've ordered a maid to take you directly to your room. It's been a long journey and you should get some rest." She said.

"Mother, I've been sitting in a carriage for three days! I don't need any more rest!"

"Regardless, I want you to go straight to your room and stay there until someone fetches you. Ms. Kitridge is already waiting for you."

"You brought Kit along?" Genevieve moaned.

"Your father and I are going to be very busy the next few weeks; we won't have time to watch out for you. Kit will keep you company."

"But Mother-!"

"No buts, Genny. Now run along."

With that, Sarah entered the room with the others, leaving Genevieve alone with a timid young maid who looked about the same age she did. She had frizzy, orange hair and bright blue eyes which gazed up at Genevieve nervously.

"If you'll follow me, Your Highness, I'll show you to your room." She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Genevieve looked down the hall and back at the girl, considering making a break for it, but sighed and threw her hands up in surrender.

"Oh, fine." She grumbled.

The young maid seemed relieved at her response and turned swiftly on her heels, leading her up a steep flight of stairs. Genevieve watched the girl's strange movements in amusement, trying to decide whether or not she liked her.

"What's your name, girl?" Genevieve asked.

The girl stopped abruptly and looked at her, almost terrified to give a response.

"W-Winifred, Your Highness."

"You're a very curious girl."

"Y-yes, miss."

"Hmm…carry on, then."

Winifred nodded hurriedly, turning and awkwardly scampering the rest of the way up the staircase. She said nothing as she led Genevieve down a long corridor where the sun streamed in through the windows and under an archway that looked identical to the one in the courtyard of the Goblin Castle. She stopped abruptly in front of a double door framed with a vine-like pattern and Genevieve nearly crashed into her as a result.

"Here we are, Your Highness." Winifred murmured.

"Thank you, Winifred. But, before you go, I'd like to ask you something. Would you come inside?" Genevieve asked.

Winifred was wide-eyed with shock, her eyes glancing between Genevieve and the door before she seemingly made up her mind and curtsied slightly, entering the room.

Genevieve looked around in awe. The floor was composed of polished slate, the walls of red marble. A king-size bed with red, silk sheets and gold, satin pillows stood against the wall, surrounded by a canopy of gold organza. Glass double doors led out to an exquisite stone balcony, the railing overgrown with ivy and white azaleas sprinkled with silver. Inside, the room was lit with candelabras that filled it with a warm glow. A fireplace stood on the wall perpendicular to the bed and an intricate vanity, trimmed with gold, stood across from it. To complete the room, in front of the fireplace was a cream loveseat, and at the end of the bed was a large chest.

"Genevieve! There you are!" Kit exclaimed, entering from a small door that must have led to her room. "Those oafs who brought my bags up broke my reading glasses! I'll have them know that those cost me an entire week's salary!"

"Hello, Kit." Genevieve sighed, ignoring her rant.

"Oh, excellent, you've brought a maid! Now, when you get started unpacking make sure you're careful with-"

"Kit, she's not here to unpack our things, she's here because I want to talk to her." Genevieve said calmly.

"Talk to her? What on earth could you want to talk to the maid about?" Kit asked.

Genevieve ignored her comment and brought Winifred over to sit on the loveseat.

"Now, what I want to ask you about, is Prince Nicholas."

"Prince Nicholas? Now, Genevieve, it's not your place to go snooping around about the Prince's business."

"Where does he go at night? What does he do?" Genevieve urged.

"W-well, Your Highness, no one really knows. Most people think he hunts, others say he studies. And then there are those who imagine much darker schemes, thus the reason for the Queen's concern about his responsibility. Am I saying too much, Miss?"

"Of course you are!" Kit exclaimed.

"No, not nearly enough! Why do you think he goes out so often?"

"Really, Genevieve, this has gone far enough!"

"Hush, Kit! Go on, Winifred."

"I-I believe, Your Highness, that Nicholas never had an interest in becoming King. He has the makings of a king: noble, daring, loyal, and very kind, of course. But he's always been a free spirit at heart. And now, with the death of his father, he's losing his freedom. I guess, in a way Miss, he's running from his duty as the rightful King."

"That's enough, Genevieve!" Kit shouted, hauling both girls up by their arms.

Winifred looked absolutely terrified while Genevieve simply frowned and pulled herself out of Kit's grasp.

"Oh, relax, Kit. She barely told me anything anyway." Genevieve droned.

She wandered over to the window while Kit began ordering Winifred about, and gazed out at the city.

_There's something going on with Prince Nicholas. Something very strange. And so help me I'm going to find out what it is._

**Woo-hoo! Longest chapter I've ever written! Next: Nicholas' first appearance! Review!**


	6. Royal Encounters

**Hey Everyone! I've decided to change the name of Prince Firmin because it's been bothering me for the past few days now. Anyway, I should have a new chapter posted later today! Thanks for your support!**

**Chapter Four**

Genevieve had spent the entire day within her chambers, obeying her mother's wishes, but growing more and more agitated as the day had worn on. When dinner was brought up to her room, she immediately refused it, much to the chagrin of Kit who insisted she simply had to eat something. It was a little later in the day when a new party arrived, an event that Genevieve witnessed from her balcony. She had been brightening the flowers that overgrew the railing when a long, black carriage pulled up, accompanied by numerous riders on horseback, all wearing black cloaks. The air almost seemed to grow colder and though it could have been coincidence, the sky was clouded in sudden darkness. Three figures stepped out of the carriage, their bulk evidence of great physical strength.

"Kit?" Genevieve called, motioning her over. "Who are they?"

She didn't miss the disgusted scoff that Kit gave as she joined her.

"That'd be King Moryan of the Werewolf Kingdom, along with those wretched sons of his. The taller one with the long black hair would be Prince Raoul, the eldest. He's as vicious as his father, and don't let his chivalrous behavior fool you. He'd murder you as soon as you insulted him. The smaller one with the shaggy, brown hair is Prince Jasper. He may not have the temper that his father and brother do, but if his odd behavior weren't enough, his eyes will tell you all you need to know." Kit muttered.

"What do you mean?" Genevieve asked.

"You'll see soon enough." Kit said, turning back inside.

When Genevieve looked back down at the new guests, she gasped in shock as she met the gaze of Prince Jasper, who was staring at her through narrow eyes and had a sly grin plastered across his face. The sight was unnerving and fear coursed through her, chilling her to the bone. She was frozen in place, unable to look away from his black eyes. All her breath seemed gone in an instant, and cold moisture broke out on her forehead. At last, the Prince broke eye contact after a sharp remark from his father and Genevieve felt her breath return to her as she shakily collapsed onto the ground. _What was that?_

**XXXXX**

_Tick…tick…tick…tick_

Genevieve lay wide awake in her bed, listening to the steady ticking of the clock on the wall. It was late -she knew that much- and the moon was already high in the night sky, casting dim beams across her bed. She was restless. The events of the day had left her mind full of questions, leaving no room for sleep to sneak in, yet everyone seemed to know the answers except her. Surrendering to her mind, she silently pulled the covers off of her legs and set her bare feet on the floor. Crossing to the small door in the corner, she pressed her ear up against it, and was met with Kit's quiet snoring. With her caution put at ease, Genevieve tiptoed to the vanity and wrapped a translucent, white shawl around her shoulders, then turned and made her way slowly to the hallway doors.

The door pushed open with a creak that made Genevieve cringe in anxiety and she quickly poked her head into the corridor to ensure that no one had heard her. There were no guards around, as the castle was guarded by magic and could be defended at any time by both royals and commoners alike. Tonight, this worked to her advantage. Dressed only in a long, white nightgown and armed with a small lantern, she set off to explore the castle. Everything looked different in the dark. The castle itself seemed very quiet and peaceful, as though it were sleeping with its inhabitants. For the moment, Genevieve was content as she strolled casually down the empty halls, taking in the details of the architecture she had been unable to glimpse on the journey to her room.

A sudden shout from the stairwell made Genevieve jump with fright and she pressed her back against the wall, praying that nobody would come that way. After the initial shock was gone, Genevieve carefully peeked over the edge of the stairwell and saw Queen Rhea and a few courtiers and servants, all in their night garments, hurrying down the stairs. Curiosity overtook her, and she hurried to the nearest window, peering out into the night. At the front doors, a sparkling, white carriage had pulled up and a servant rushed to assist its occupants. Out of the carriage stepped a girl with long, blonde hair twisted in a braid over her shoulder. She couldn't have been any older than Genevieve herself and she looked forward to meeting this girl. The girl was followed by a young woman, obviously the girl's mother as they looked identical, and a man, the girl's father, who looked like Jack Frost with gleaming white hair and pale blue eyes. All three had pointy ears and Genevieve realized they must be the rulers of the Elf Kingdom.

She would have watched longer, but the sound of voices coming up the stairwell alarmed her, and she dashed back down the hallway and into her room, slamming the door closed behind her.

**XXXXX**

Sometime later found Genevieve sitting in a chair by the window with her cheek on her fist, watching the bright moon above her. It was long after midnight by now, she was sure of it. Sleep gradually became a welcome thought and her eyes grew heavier by the minute. Just as she was dozing off, a loud crash from the corridor startled her into wakefulness. She could hear someone cursing under their breath and a shuffling pair of boots against the marble floors. Whoever it was, they were just outside. The sound of muffled shouts reached her ears and the mysterious person seemed panicked, their footsteps rushing towards her doors. The door opened and a cloaked figure raced in and shut it behind him, pressing his ear against it as though listening for the voices. Taking a fire iron in hand, Genevieve silently approached him.

When the muffled shouts began to fade away, the figure made to open the door, which locked after a simple flick of Genevieve's wrist.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

The figure whipped around in surprise and Genevieve held the fire iron out in front of her.

"Forgive me, Miss. I wasn't aware there was anyone in this room."

From his voice, it seemed that he was a young man.

"Yes, as evidenced by your kind intrusion. Now I'll ask again. Who are you?"

The man removed his hood and she dropped her weapon, stunned. Standing before her was a young man in his late teens. He had shoulder-length black hair, which was tied back with a dark green ribbon and bright lavender eyes that glowed in the moonlight. He was incredibly handsome and around his neck dangled a silver pendant, identical to the one her father wore. This had to be Prince Nicholas. Regaining her senses, Genevieve dropped to her knee in a deep curtsy.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty! I didn't recognize you!" she said, embarrassment flooding her cheeks.

"It's alright, the fault was entirely mine. But as long as I'm here, would you mind telling me who you are?" Nicholas asked, raising her up by her hand.

"I'm Princess Genevieve of the Goblin Kingdom, Your Majesty. My family arrived just this morning."

"_You're_ the Goblin Princess? The daughter of King Jareth?" He gaped at her.

"Yes. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Oh, no! Not at all. You're just…not what I expected."

"And what is it that you were expecting?"

"Well," A look of guilt flashed across his face. "You're much prettier than I thought you would be."

As his words sunk in, a laugh bubbled up inside her.

"What? Did you think I would be a little goblin wearing a dress and crown?" She giggled.

The look of embarrassment that appeared on the Prince's face confirmed her assumption.

"Oh, Your Majesty." She smiled. "Forgive me, but you have much to learn before ascending the throne."

Prince Nicholas, humbled by her words, merely smiled.

"_If_ I ascend the throne."

Genevieve's brow creased in confusion and the Prince gave a small bow, backing towards the door.

"Forgive the intrusion, Princess. I'll leave you to get some sleep. Good night."

He slipped out the door, leaving her pondering what he meant by his previous statement. _If__ he ascends the throne? He couldn't possibly refuse the crown, could he?_ Her head snapped up as the door shut with a click and she rushed to stop him, throwing the door open again and racing into the hall.

"Your Highness, wait!" she called.

But he was gone.

**Reviews appreciated!**


	7. Werewolf Eyes

**Hello, all. If you haven't gotten the message, Prince Firmin's name has been changed to Prince Jasper. Sorry this chapter came in later than planned!**

**Chapter Five**

Jasper sat gazing silently out the window as the carriage rode through the city streets. Outside, people were scrambling to get out of the way of the numerous warriors that rode ahead of and behind them, causing crude mischief for the poor citizens. But what Jasper was paying attention to was the things the people were saying. His oversensitive hearing-a result of his werewolf status-allowed him to pick up even the quietest of sounds, and the whispers he heard were often unpleasant.

"_Lilia, get away from there! There's dark magic among them."_

"_Have you caught a glimpse of Prince Jasper? They say to look into his eyes is to see death."_

"_That freaky wolf doesn't scare me none. If you ask me, he's a monster."_

"_They're all beasts, the lot of them."_

"_You even look at one and they'll tear you to pieces."_

"_Freaks!"_

"_Villains!"_

"_Abominations!"_

"Jasper."

The voices drifted away and Jasper looked up into the cold, calculating eyes of his father. King Moryan was older than the other kings. His shoulder-length, wiry black hair was starting to grey and his youthful appearance had long since faded, though his sharp tongue remained as cruel and quick as ever. However, it was his ambition that most concerned the other Kings. Everyone knew that his father, King Drelon, had attempted to assassinate King Iver on numerous occasions, though it was only once that he was caught. In fact, rumor had it that Moryan himself had poisoned the late King in his sleep, so that the Werewolf Kingdom might pass sooner to him. Now he sat glaring daggers at his youngest son while Prince Raoul lazed casually beside him.

"Jasper!" King Moryan scolded. "Do not waste your time watching such pitiful fools."

"Father, might I remind you that my mother was one of those 'pitiful fools', as you call them." Jasper replied calmly.

"Which is why she died in childbirth." Prince Raoul sneered. "She was weak."

A vicious growl escaped Jasper's lips and he lunged at Raoul, unleashing his claws across his face and leaving a shallow scratch on his cheek. Raoul's eyes darkened dangerously and he would have attacked had King Moryan not cuffed him behind the ear.

"Enough!" He snarled. "I will not permit you to behave like wild dogs! We have worked too hard for too long to build our reputation back up and I will murder you both before I see any rogue behavior in the High Court! _Am I understood?!_"

Both men said nothing but scowled at each other, quietly brooding. Raoul had always been the favored son of King Moryan. His mother was Queen Loraine, the unfaithful wife of a prominent Baron in Moryan's Court, who had been all too eager to carry the King's child. The Baron had been easily disposed of. Jasper, on the other hand, had been the result of a one night stand with a beautiful scullery maid. Queen Loraine was furious, of course, and treated him with nothing but disdain, but he was still of royal blood. He was the mistake that King Moryan wanted to forget.

The entourage came to a sudden halt in front of the Grand Palace. As their horsemen dismounted, the royal servants emerged to greet them, but looked hesitant to approach the rough, bulky men. Jasper smirked and opened the door, frowning when those around him lowered their eyes. _I only use it to mess with servants or trap my enemies…when will they get that I'm not some kind of freak? _ Suddenly, a strong tingling sensation came over him. He was being watched. His gaze shifted upwards and he scanned the windows, looking for the culprit. That's when he saw her. She was, without a doubt, the most stunning creature he'd ever laid eyes on. Her long, dark hair seemed to blossom around her. Her skin was as fair as pearls and her movements were more graceful than the most magnificent swan. She was speaking to an older woman who looked to be a servant and Jasper concluded that the girl must be a servant herself. He grinned. _I'll have some fun with this beauty…_

Jasper held his gaze patiently as he waited for the girl to turn her head, and at last, he was rewarded. He faltered for a moment as her deep, mismatched eyes bore straight into his, but focused on concentrating all his magic within his eyes. He got the result he wanted. The girl's eyes widened in shock and she seemed to choke on her breath. She was unable to look away, and he might have held her there longer had it not been for the sharp command from his father, who stood in the doorway, waiting irritably.

"_Jasper!_ Now!" he hissed.

With a heavy sigh, Jasper followed him into the castle.

**XXXXX**

"_Jasper! Jasper!"_

An insistent hissing in his ear woke Jasper from a deep slumber. He raised his head and saw Raoul, looking irritated at having to fetch him, standing at the foot of his bed.

"Get up. The others are waiting for us." He snapped.

Jasper did as he was ordered, in no mood for his brother's temper. Looking out the window, he guessed it was around midnight, as the moon was still high in the dark sky. He dressed quickly, pulling on a black poet's shirt and pants and rushed to grab his boots and cloak. Throwing the cloak around his shoulders, the two men exited quietly into the corridor, stealing into the shadows. Their enhanced sight gave them an advantage in the dark, and they successfully managed to avoid all of the castle's residents. Jasper followed Raoul down several flights of stairs, and realized they were heading towards the dungeons-a perfect place for those not wanting to be found. The farther they went down, the darker it became, until Jasper was relying entirely on his night vision. He was almost relieved when they pushed through a small door and entered a long hallway that was lit with torches. At the very end of the hallway was a tall iron gate, which led to the dungeons. However, before they reached the gate, Raoul suddenly stopped. Not hiding the puzzled look on his face, Jasper was about to protest when Raoul turned and pushed against the wall, which shifted under his hand. _A hidden door._ Much to Jasper's chagrin, the door revealed a staircase that once again descended into darkness, and the two men continued. The walk seemed to continue for hours and for a moment Jasper wondered if Raoul was merely taunting him. But these thoughts vanished as the end of the staircase appeared and he saw a dull light shining beneath a door at the bottom of it.

When they entered the room, they were greeted with the sight of several warriors sitting around a table with a small lantern in the middle of it and King Moryan pacing impatiently in the corner. Once he saw them, his eyes narrowed.

"You've kept us waiting for some time now." He frowned.

"Trust me, it won't happen again. Will it, Jasper?" Raoul hissed, pinning the blame.

Jasper merely shook his head.

"Then let's begin. Rogues, we've been searching for a weakness in the High Kingdom for generations and I believe we've finally found it. Now is the opportune moment to take revenge on the Royal Family and claim the power we deserve. The King is dead. The Prince is nowhere to be found. The Seven Kingdoms are left almost completely unguarded and their rulers…are _right here_ in the castle! _This_ is the moment we've been waiting for! Collin, what say you?"

Moryan turned to the man sitting at the end of the table. His hair was black and greasy and his face was covered in stubble. He seemed to think deeply for a moment before raising his glassy eyes and nodding slowly.

"Provided that our men are ready and our own kingdom remains defended, I see no reason not to take advantage of this fortuitous event." He said.

"Raoul."

"Yes, father."

"Work with Devon and see to it that our men are prepared and ready. Send word to Queen Loraine to double up the guard and send reinforcements to set up outside the Motnahp gates. Jasper, make yourself an inside source. Get to the Kings through the one thing that matters most to them. Their children."

"Sir, you can't possibly be asking me to-"Jasper started.

"Are you defying an order, brother?" Raoul challenged.

Jasper paused, taking in the dark, narrowed eyes of the others. _This is what I've been trained for._

"Never, Raoul. Where should I start?"

Moryan grinned maliciously.

"I'd suggest the Goblin King's daughter. Gain her trust, and you'll gain the trust of the others."

_Good Lady, what have I gotten into?_


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys! So I'm heading out for my cabin tomorrow morning and do not return until next Tuesday. Unfortunately, I'm not allowed to bring my laptop with me, so don't expect any updates until Wednesday at the earliest. Thank you all so much for your continued support!**

**Elactress**


	9. Elves and Vampires

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry this is so late!**

**PLEASE READ: In this story, the Vampires do age, but their aging goes about twice as slow as a Fae, so they're young for much longer than the others. Once again, thank you all for your support and enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter Six**

The bright light streaming in through her windows roused Genevieve from her deep slumber. Her eyes fluttered open and she lazily raised her head to squint at the sun rising high over the castle. With a start, she realized that it had to be nearly mid-day by now and here she was still lying in bed while something exciting could be going on! Surprised and irked that Kit hadn't wakened her, Genevieve threw back the covers and hurried to the chest at the end of her bed, opening the lid to lift out a pale blue dress with long sleeves and a sweetheart neckline, the skirt ending just above her knees. After slipping on pale blue flats and loosely braiding her hair, she ventured out into the hallway.

Everything was disappointingly peaceful as she wandered from her room. A few maids were dusting and cleaning the halls and every now and then a servant would walk by, but aside from that, all seemed quiet.

"You're the Goblin Princess, right?"

Genevieve jumped in surprise and turned to see a girl leaning out of the room two doors down from her. She recognized her quickly as the Elf Princess she'd seen last night. Realizing the girl was looking at her expectantly, she nodded.

"Yes, I'm Genevieve. And you're the Elf Princess." She said.

The girl smiled brightly, gliding gracefully from her room and over to Genevieve's side.

"Oh, how lovely! You _are_ as pretty as everyone describes!" She squeaked excitedly, making Genevieve smirk in amusement.

Up close, Genevieve could see that the Princess was incredibly beautiful. Her eyes were an icy blue, yet they gleamed with such kindness that Genevieve liked her immediately. Long, blonde hair flowed all the way down her back, and her skin was as pale as snow. Everything about her seemed gentle.

"You've no idea how much I looked forward to meeting you! Everyone talks about you all the time, you know. Oh, don't look so surprised! Your refusal to marry has earned you many admirers, particularly among us princesses. We girls have to stick together, you know. Oh, how silly of me! I've been babbling on and on about you and yet you know nothing about me! Allow me to introduce myself. I am Emmeline, Princess of the Elf Kingdom. But you already knew that, of course. I do hope we shall become good friends, don't you, Genevieve?"

"Yes, I believe we will." She smiled.

"Excellent. But in all honesty, Your Highness, I have another reason for seeking you out. You know…" She slipped her arm through the other girl's. "…there are many here who would be perfectly willing to take advantage of us."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, to be quite frank, we're women in high positions of power. You know better than I do that what most suitors want from us is our kingdoms."

"The Good Lady knows I'm well aware of that." Genevieve said, thinking back to the Duke.

"Genevieve." Emmeline stopped suddenly. "In the Elf Kingdom, there's a member in the Royal Family blessed with the gift of 'Monita', which translates quite literally into 'warnings'. I was born with that gift. It allows us to sense when danger is approaching, a premonition of sorts."

"I understand." Genevieve nodded. But Emmeline's expression changed. Her eyes filled with tears and her skin, rather than beautiful, now appeared sickly. Dark shadows formed under her eyes and her bottom lip trembled as she spoke.

"Oh, Genevieve, I don't mean to frighten you! But since arriving here last night, the voices have been screaming."

"Voices? Are those how you receive warnings?"

"I hear whispers in my mind. They're usually very quiet, but they've heard something that's panicked them. There's dark magic in the castle, Genevieve. They can feel it. _I_ can feel it. And until it's stopped, we're all in danger.

"Until what's stopped? What dark magic? What are we supposed to do?" Genevieve asked, trying to make sense of what this strange girl was saying.

"Genevieve, I've told no one but you about these premonitions, not even my own parents. But it's coming for you, first."

"What's coming? And why is it me?"

"I'm sorry. That's all I've been told." Emmeline sighed apologetically.

"But-"

"Please Genevieve, all I'm telling you is for now keep your eyes open. I just want you to be careful, alright? I don't know what's coming, but I didn't want to leave you unprepared. Well!" She straightened up with a friendly smile. "Now that that's over with, I'll leave you to enjoy the rest of the day. We'll talk soon, Genevieve!"

And with that, she disappeared into her room.

Shuddering off the darkness, Genevieve eagerly pushed Emmeline's warning to the back of her mind.

"Well, you go looking for excitement and it comes to you." She muttered.

"I quite agree."

Letting out a squeak, Genevieve whirled around and came face to face with a boy and a girl. The girl looked to be around nine or ten years of age, with short black hair and big black eyes that gazed up at her curiously. The boy was a couple years older than her- about eighteen by the looks of him. He looked very similar to the girl -with spiky black hair and big black eyes -but was very tall and lean. Around his wrists, he wore black leather wristbands and embedded in each was the same symbol her father wore around his neck. Both were as pale as death.

"Tell me, sir. Do all Underground royals make it their business to show up out of nowhere and scare the wits out of people?" Genevieve asked sarcastically.

"Hmm…" The boy thought for a moment. "…Perhaps it's because your reaction is simply priceless to watch." He grinned smugly.

Genevieve smirked.

"Well then, might I have the honor of at least knowing your name?" She asked.

"Of course, do forgive me. I'm Prince Edwin of the Vampire Kingdom, and this is my little sister, Clara." He pulled the girl out from behind him, only to have her quickly dart behind him again.

With an exasperated look from Edwin, Genevieve smiled softly and kneeled down next to Clara.

"Hello, I'm Genevieve. Your name is Clara, right?" She asked softly.

The little girl nodded.

"Wow, that's a beautiful name! I'll bet you grow up to be the prettiest girl in all the Underground." Genevieve beamed.

Clara smiled shyly and hid her face in Edwin's shirt. With a soft chuckle, Genevieve stood to face the Vampire Prince once more.

"I'm sorry if I frightened her."

"On the contrary, I don't think I've seen anyone make her smile that much before." Edwin smirked.

"Are you really the Goblin Princess?" A tiny voice asked.

Genevieve looked down to see Clara gazing up at her with wide eyes.

"Yeah. I'm the Princess. But why is everyone so amazed by that?"

"Well, in all honesty, Genevieve, you've got quite a reputation." Edwin said.

"I do?"

"And rightly so! You're one of the only princesses ever to challenge the idea that a princess should marry one of her suitors. It's really quite admirable."

"But, surely there must have been others who wanted to marry for love?"

"Sure, but you're the first to ever speak up about it."

Genevieve gawked at him in disbelief.

"Listen, I'm supposed to meet up with my parents right now, but allow me to give you a word of advice. There are quite a few Princes here right now and I know all of them have got their eyes on you. Keep your eyes open, okay Princess?"

"Don't worry. I will." Genevieve promised, getting tired of all the warnings.

"See you later, kid." Edwin grinned, and then he and Clara continued down the hallway.

Watching them go, Genevieve felt a growing sense of annoyance. _What, does everyone here think I'm some kind of moving target?_

Just as she was about to give up and go back to her room, a spine-tingling voice came from behind her.

"So, _you're_ the Goblin Princess."


	10. Surprise

**Once again, so sorry I have not been updating as often as I'd like! It turns out; I am **_**terrible**_** at updating quickly. Anyways, read and enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven**

The Werewolf Prince walked swiftly and silently through the halls of the castle. On the outside he managed to maintain the cool, calm demeanor that he always held, but on the inside he was being torn apart by the weight of his task. _Get to the Kings through the one thing that matters most to them_, his father had said. But this wasn't what Jasper wanted. Sure, he was known for being dark and distant -an unsolvable mystery, some said- and he had to admit that he enjoyed the fearful respect the people held for him, but it was all a façade to please his power-hungry father. The only love Jasper had ever known was in the tender care his mother had supplied before-

_No. I will not let it haunt me again._

With a quick shake of the head to clear his thoughts, the Prince continued around the corner…crashing directly into a servant woman. He felt the familiar sensation of rage growing inside him and struggled to control it, trying desperately not to let the wolf take hold of him; he would not let himself hurt another innocent. Breathing deeply, he turned to face the woman, and was surprised at the irritated expression on her face.

"My apologies, Madam. I didn't see you." He inclined his head politely towards her.

"Oh, don't think you're fooling me with your charming behavior." She snapped.

"Pardon?"

"I've raised enough royals to know how your kind thinks. Just because you're some big, fancy, important prince you think you've got the right to disrespect your elders!" She accused.

"Madam, I assure you! I meant you no-"

"Harm? Well, I should certainly hope not! I weep to imagine the future of the Underground with the Heirs being raised the way they are. Ah, well. At least we can depend on the Goblin Princess-"

"The Goblin Princess?" Jasper was immediately attentive to her. "Madam, do you know her?"

"Know her? Why, young man, I practically raised her!"

"Really?"

"Certainly. I've been her nurse since she was but a babe."

This was exactly what Jasper had set out to seek that morning!

"Madam, I beseech you. Can you tell me where she is?" he asked her.

The woman's eyes became suspicious and Jasper realized he was walking on thin ice.

"And what business do you have with her?" She questioned.

"I merely wish to meet her. You of all people should know of her respected reputation among the heirs of the kingdoms."

"Indeed. A reputation gained by traits I've worked very hard to tarnish over the past few years and ones I'd prefer you not remind her of. Good day, Your Highness." She moved to pass him.

"Wait!" He caught her by the arm. "Madam, please! There are reasons I must see her which I cannot tell you, but it is of the utmost importance that I find her, for my sake as well as her own."

It was a lie, of course, but there was hint of truth to it. The sooner he got to know the Princess, the faster he could be done with his part in the plot, and he had no intentions of sticking around to witness its outcome, whether it was successful or not. No one would truly notice his absence and he would be free to live his life as he pleased. Now, however, the nurse was eyeing him with apprehension, and he found that he already knew what her answer would be.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness." She said, pulling her arm firmly from his grasp. "The Princess is asleep and I've no intention of waking her, even for the sake of a Prince. Good day to you, sir."

And with that she turned and hurried away down the corridor, as if afraid he would try and stop her again. Jasper sighed. There went his chance at finding her the easy way.

"_Hello, I'm Genevieve. Your name is Clara, right?"_

A soft voice reached his ears, and something stirred in his heart.

"_Wow, that's beautiful name!_ _I'll bet you grow up to be the prettiest girl in all the Underground."_

Without consciously thinking about it, Jasper found his feet leading him hurriedly in the direction of the voice, his heart pounding inside his chest. Something about that voice compelled him to follow it.

"_I'm sorry if I frightened her."_

"_On the contrary, I don't think I've seen anyone make her smile that much before."_

A new voice echoed through his mind, this one much deeper than the other's and somehow…colder. As he drew near to a turn in the passage, he could sense someone's presence just out of sight and he slowed his walk, pressing against the wall and about to peek around the corner when a young, high-pitched voice made him freeze in his tracks.

"_Are you really the Goblin Princess?"_

It was like his heart had transformed into that of a hummingbird's, hammering violently against his ribcage. His senses were all on full alert and the hair on the back of his neck tingled in excitement. Yet, a nagging guilt still hummed at the back of his mind. _No, I don't have time for guilt. This is my mission and I will go through with it. Come on, Jasper. Forget you're half Fae for once and be like Raoul. Charm her. Deceive her. This is what you were trained to do. _And still, despite his determination, the guilt remained. He sighed, long and heavily. _May the Good Lady forgive me and provide me strength._

As he listened to the Princess bidding farewell to her companions, he closed his eyes and slipped into his façade, becoming the heartless trickster he was believed to be. At last, the footsteps faded away and he stepped around the corner. A girl stood with her back facing him, her long, dark hair cascading down her back. She seemed contemplative as she stood silently for several moments before turning to enter the room nearest to her. Seizing the opportunity, Jasper made his move, speaking in a calm, seductive tone.

"So _you're _the Goblin Princess." He smirked.

The girl whipped around and he found himself shocked to the core as a pair of strikingly familiar mismatched eyes bore straight into his. His breath caught in his throat and he staggered back a step as the same look of disbelief was etched onto the face of the beautiful creature in front of him.

"_You!"_

**Yay for another finished chapter!**


	11. Dangerous Game

**Hey guys! So excited to hear you're enjoying the story! Thank you all so much for your support! Again, super late! So sorry!**

**Chapter Eight**

"You!" The Prince hissed, his voice just higher than a whisper as he stared at her, confusion marring his strong features.

"You!" She reciprocated his response.

For a moment Genevieve wasn't sure how to respond and her emotions flickered between anger and entrancement. Prince Jasper looked just as he had when he'd stepped out of the carriage, but seeing his strong features up close made her heart flutter.

"But…you were talking to a servant!" Jasper protested.

"Oh, so you automatically assumed that no princess would ever talk to a servant- who happens to be my nurse by the way- and therefore I simply must be a servant myself! And then on top of that assumed that because I was a "servant" I was below you and it would be easy to pull off that…that…What in the Underground did you do to me yesterday?" She asked.

"It's a gift I've had since I was a child. A story for another time."

"Regardless, whatever you did was completely unjustified and not to mention cruel. Even if I was a servant it's wrong to harm the innocent."

Prince Jasper sighed.

"Please, forgive me, Your Highness."

"Genevieve."

"What?"

"I have a name, you know. Seeing as we're on the same level it seems strange for you to refer to me as 'Your Highness'." She said.

"Just listen, Princess." Jasper stopped her, ignoring the scowl on Genevieve's face. "I apologize for my behavior yesterday. When I saw you on the balcony yesterday I was stunned by your beauty and wanted to bring you down a level. For that I am truly sorry but I wish to assure you that your status had nothing to do with my trickery yesterday. I am not as low as that, Princess, regardless of what you might think." He stated.

Genevieve could do nothing but stare at him, taken back by his response. No one had ever responded so calmly and…kindly to her accusations. She felt her cheeks growing warm as she realized he had called her beautiful and squirmed uncomfortably under his expectant gaze. Struggling to pull herself together, she stared defiantly back up at him.

"I must admit, Your Highness-"

"Jasper."

"Huh?"

"If you want me to call you Genevieve, then I insist you be granted the same leisure."

A smirk played at the corner of her lips and she continued.

"Prince Jasper, I must admit, no one has ever impressed me as much as you have in the ten seconds I've known you. But I'm not the type of girl who falls at some Prince's feet just because of a few fancy words. I need answers."

"Then you'll have them." He stated.

Again, his response left her stunned.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"If you want answers, I'll tell you all you wish to know- with my own small request, of course. That is what you wanted, right?"

"Well, yes, but…" _I didn't expect you to give them to me._ "What is it you want from me?" Genevieve questioned, suddenly apprehensive.

"You needn't sound so suspicious." He looked amused. "Please, do me the honor of dining with me tonight."

"Wait. You want me to have dinner with you? Tonight?"

"That's what I said."

"But why me?"

She suddenly wished she hadn't asked. Jasper's eyes gleamed mischievously, a seductive grin crept onto his face, and he slowly closed the small distance between them. As she stared up into his dark eyes, Genevieve felt her heart hammering inside her chest, feeling the intense heat from his body upon her skin. He leaned forward ever so gently and she could feel his breath upon her lips. Her eyes had closed of their own accord and then, his voice was in her ear.

"I told you. You are, without a doubt, the most beautiful creature I've ever seen."

And then the heat was gone. Genevieve's eyes snapped open and she staggered forward, breathing heavily. She could just make out Jasper's retreating figure a little ways down the hall. Once again, the Werewolf Prince had caught her.

**XXXXX**

Jasper hurried down the corridor, his mind filled only with thoughts of what had just occurred. He had been so close to kissing her. What was wrong with him? He should have been pleased with what he had done, not…confused. This was what he had been hoping for his entire life, the chance to prove his worth to his father, to gain his favor. But Genevieve…she was so lovely. He could still smell the sweet scent of lilacs in her hair; still see the large, dark eyes that gazed up at him with such strength and wonder. She had let him get so close to her…why? When he had whispered to her, she was like putty in his hands: her pale lips parted just slightly, her eyes closed, her head tilted back. It was almost as if she knew what was happening and wanted it.

But then again…hadn't he?

When he was that close to her, his heart had started pounding so loudly in his chest he was surprised she hadn't heard it. Her scent was so alluring that for a moment he'd forgotten what he was even doing. And then, when he had been that close to kissing her, he had wanted it just as much as she had.

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through his head and he howled in agony, dropping to his knees as a voice hissed inside his mind. The voice was as cold as ice and sharp as knives. When it spoke, other voices joined it, moaning in tones haunting enough to wake the dead.

_Be careful, young Jasper. You know what happens to all who love the bastard Prince. Your mother paid the price for your mistake last time. If you wish to avoid the same fate upon the Goblin Princess, keep your passions hidden._

With that, the voices faded away and Jasper staggered to his feet unsteadily. Fear gripped his heart and he made a silent vow to himself.

_I will not tempt her any further. For her safety as well as mine, I will do what I should have done from the start and do only what must be done. I will not fail._

**XXXXX**

The mid-day meal came around far too quickly for Genevieve's liking. She had no appetite now and was certainly not prepared to dine with the rulers and heirs of the Seven Kingdoms. On one end of the table, farthest from the windows, sat King Damien and Queen Jaslyn of the Vampire Kingdom, along with Prince Edwin and little Clara. Altogether, they were certainly the most handsome family in the room, all with pitch black hair and death-white skin, dressed in fine clothes and adorned with the family jewels and crest. To the right of the family, sat the Banshee Kingdom. Queen Felicia and her three daughters- Muna, Ava, and Dayanara – were a strange but pleasant group. Their skin was pale and luminescent, giving them a moon-like quality and their hair was as white as snow, flowing around their faces as if they were underwater. Their dresses were simple but elegant, veiled in a shimmering pink and blossoming around them like the petals of a daisy. The only problem: They were the girliest girly-girls a girly-girl could be. Every five seconds caught one of the sisters peeking across the table and giggling like a fool. But what annoyed Genevieve the most about this was that they were giggling at the Werewolf Princes. While Prince Raoul merely sneered at them and turned away, Jasper made a great show of enjoying their attention, a smug grin plastered across his face. Their father was nothing more than a dark shadow at the end of the table, but every time Genevieve caught sight of him, she felt the horrible sensation of his eyes upon her. Thankfully, her attention was drawn elsewhere when three centaurs entered the room and took their places beside the werewolves.

King Raemon was a powerful ruler, but a wise one as well. He was firm but friendly and had a booming laugh that resonated around the room. His dark skin and long, brown hair gave him an exotic appearance, which was passed down to his son. Queen Mazelina was just like her husband. Powerful, wise, friendly, but gentle as well. She had a mother's intuition and Genevieve listened intently to her advice. Prince Cortel had his father's exotic appearance and strong leadership, but his mother's gentle spirit. He was good-hearted welcoming man in his early twenties and Genevieve was happy to be seated next to him at the table. Across from her, sat Princess Emmeline, her parents on either side of her, and all throughout the afternoon they entertained those around them with exciting stories about the history of the Elf Kingdom and King Wyntel's own stories as the prince of the Banshee Kingdom and brother to Queen Felicia.

At the head of the table sat Queen Rhea and to her right, surprisingly, sat Prince Nicholas. While contemplating how the High Prince had been persuaded to join them that day, Genevieve felt the familiar sensation of being watched and turned her head towards the end of the table. Somehow unsurprisingly, it was Prince Jasper's gaze she found herself staring into. Remembering his proposition from earlier she frowned pointedly at him and turned away in a huff, ignoring the grin that appeared on his face. While she silently brooded, Prince Cortel, having witnessed the exchange with unease, leaned over to murmur in her ear.

"Jasper is trouble, my friend. You would do well to avoid him." He said.

She nodded subconsciously, her mind elsewhere. When the meal ended, Genevieve was all too eager to leave, having caught Jasper staring at her unabashedly several times throughout the gathering. Exiting into the hall, she breathed a sigh of relief…until a hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her against the wall. Her breath caught in her throat as she found Prince Jasper leaning over her with a bemused expression. He said nothing, but slipped a piece of parchment into her hand, smiled, and walked away. Taking a chance, Genevieve opened the note.

_I'll be waiting in the garden at 7. Come to me, or I'll come to you. _

Damn.

**That was way too much fun to write. Anyways, I promise the next chapter will be up sooner! Thanks everyone!**


	12. Candlelight Dances

**Chapter Nine**

"You're what?!" Kit shrieked in Genevieve's ear.

"I'm dining with Prince Jasper tonight." She stated calmly, though somewhat irritably.

"Have you gone completely mad? Do you not hear what everyone says about him? He is dangerous, Genevieve! Whatever his intentions are I assure you they are not good!"

"Well, he didn't exactly give me much of a choice!" Genevieve snapped.

"All the more reason for suspicion!"

"Kit, just stop! Alright? I know what I'm getting into. I know what people say about him and I know it's risky. But I know what I'm doing. For once just trust me on this and let me make my own conclusions about him. He's not like the others, Kit."

The older Fae let out a long sigh.

"Genevieve, I'm just trying to protect you. You've always been a free spirit, since the very day you could walk. I've spent many an afternoon chasing after you through the halls with not the slightest notion of where you were going; only to come right back to your room and watch you pass out on the floor. But now that you're older it's you're spirited nature that worries me. I want you to make the right decisions, to avoid being hurt."

Genevieve crossed to where Kit stood by the bedroom window and wrapped her arms lovingly around her.

"I am making the right decisions, Kit. How could I not with you nagging me for the past fifteen years?" She grinned. Kit chuckled lightly as she pulled away. "Now, will you please tell my mother and father that I will not be joining them for dinner?"

"If you're certain, child. I'll take my leave." She smiled softly, then turned and left the room.

Genevieve watched her go with a smirk, and then paused as a new problem flickered through her mind.

_What am I going to wear?_

**XXXXX**

Genevieve turned slowly in front of the mirror, checking herself over one last time. She had chosen an emerald-green, sleeveless gown with a sweetheart neckline and pleated skirt that ended just above her knees. Around her neck she wore a thin, silver chain, a pendant of a rose with an emerald in the blossom attached. She completed the look with a pair of diamond studs and green flats, and then sighed heavily.

_It's just one night, Genevieve. Deep breaths. _

Her courage slowly building, she moved swiftly to the doors and stepped out into the hallway, which was dark despite the torches meant to light the way.

"Well, come on feet." She murmured, and began her descent towards the gardens.

**XXXXX**

She had to admit, Prince Jasper had chosen the perfect location. As she walked along the moonlit path, she was greeted with row upon row of white, silver-dusted roses which gleamed in the evening light, and above her, the trees were filled with pale pink blossoms. _Peach trees_, she realized. As she approached the center of the garden, she was filled with wonder upon the sight of candles suspended in mid-air, caressing her with a soft, warm glow. She found herself actually smiling. _Maybe it won't be so bad after all._

And that's when she saw him.

Jasper stood with his back facing her, looking lost in thought. He was dressed in a black dress shirt and slacks, as though trying to blend into the night and for a moment, she merely watched him, taking in his impressive form. Then she noticed the scene in front of her. A large blanket was laid out on the ground, set with a full meal and pillows to sit on. The same candles she had encountered during her walk were plentiful here, bathing the clearing in firelight.

"Do you like it?"

Genevieve jumped in surprise and turned to find Jasper watching her with an amused expression. She grinned sheepishly and nodded.

"You certainly know how to make a good impression, Your Highness." She smiled.

"I thought we had cleared up that we were on a first name basis, Princess."

"Of course. Everything looks wonderful, Jasper."

She watched his lips turn up in a hidden smile, and then he gestured to the food.

"Please, sit. There's plenty of food to last us through the night if we wish."

Genevieve nodded and they made themselves comfortable on the blanket. For a while, they merely ate in silence, pretending to enjoy the food while secretly enjoying each other's company. Then finally, Jasper cleared his throat.

"So, Princess, indulge my curiosity." He said.

"My name is Genevieve. If I have to use your name, you could at least make an effort to use mine."

"On the contrary, it is a privilege to use my name. I can choose to use your name at any time if I should so desire."

"You know, _Your Highness,_ your head is so full of pride I'm amazed it hasn't exploded yet." She retorted.

He smiled wickedly.

"I try my best, Princess. Now tell me. How is it that the most beautiful girl in the Underground- the daughter of the feared Goblin King -has yet to find a suitor?"

The smug look on Genevieve's face quickly faded. Of all the questions he had to ask, it was that one.

"Oh. You mean why haven't I chosen some arrogant, uptight pompous ass who wants nothing more than my fortune? Hmm, I don't know." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Surely they weren't all that horrible."

"Obviously, you don't get out that much."

"Ouch. You wound me, Princess." He feigned a painful grimace.

"I don't want to marry for money or riches. As silly as you may think it sounds, I believe in love."

The Prince was silent, then, his eyes watching her steadily. The familiar pounding of her heart against her chest made Genevieve turn away, trying to prevent the same situation that had forced into this in the first place. But the sensation remained.

"Would you like to dance, Princess?"

Her head snapped up in surprise and she found Jasper returning her gaze with a simple smile and warm eyes that gleamed in the candlelight. And once again, she could not look away.

He held out a hand gently to her. Without thinking, she took it. As if by magic- which Genevieve assumed it was – music filled the air. The soft, flowing sound of violins and the enchanting whistle of a flute filled her senses and she found herself somehow on her feet, staring into the dark eyes of Jasper. With a smile, he placed her right hand on his shoulder, capturing her left in his own hand, while his strong arm wrapped gently but firmly around her waist, bringing her closer, their chests pressed against each other. Then, they began to dance. Slowly, unsurely at first, but picking up speed as they went along. Their steps were quick and light, and with Jasper leading her, Genevieve felt as though they were dancing on air. A feeling of joy bubbled up inside her and for the first time in what felt like years, she laughed. A genuine, overjoyed laugh! And then, Jasper was laughing as well. She didn't think he could, but there he was, laughing right along with her, spinning her around the garden. To anyone who might have happened upon the sight, they would have thought it the most beautiful sight in the world. Genevieve felt the same strange sensation in her stomach all throughout the dance, her cheeks burning red every time their eyes locked. Being in his arms…somehow felt right. She had never felt this way before. He had caught her again, she knew that much. And she didn't care. She wanted him to. Unbeknownst to her, Jasper was thinking the exact same thing. He had danced with plenty of women before, but none had enchanted him as much as the beauty in his arms. He didn't want to let go of her. _No, Jasper. You can't let yourself get close to her. You can't hurt her. _Though he had the horrible premonition that he was going to either way. Genevieve's soft, bell-like laugh brought him quickly out of his reverie, however, and as he looked down at her, his grip subconsciously tightened. All dark thoughts were pushed eagerly to the back of his mind, and all his thoughts were occupied by the girl he was dancing with.

The couple found that they continued dancing long after the music had ceased, and it wasn't until they ran out of breath that they finally began to slow down. When they hesitantly came to a stop, they stared into each other's eyes, breathing heavily. Neither moved from their position, treasuring the feeling of being so close to the other. A sudden rustle from the bushes, however, had the two of them darting back from each other as they waited in anxiety for the source of the clamor to reveal itself. When a bird flew noisily out of the bush, they both laughed lightly out of relief, and a sudden boldness came over them. Jasper slowly approached the Princess, lifting a hand to brush her hair behind her ear. She smiled affectionately, and his heart claimed his actions. He placed an arm gently around her waist, like he had when they danced, and pulled her towards him. Their eyes locked, and they were subconsciously leaning toward each other…

But all good things must end.

A sudden howl in the distance had Jasper on full alert. His head snapped up and his body tensed, as if expecting the worst. The candles that had lighted the clearing were blown out swiftly by a cold wind and a wave of fear overcame Genevieve. She looked up at Jasper questioningly. He seemed to be listening carefully for the slightest noise, standing frozen while his eyes were wide with…distress? This only frightened her more. Abruptly, Jasper turned back to her and she saw that the emotion in his eyes was not distress, but panic.

"Princess, I need you to listen and do exactly as I tell you. Turn and go immediately back to the castle. Follow the route you took here and whatever you do, don't stop until you're safely inside. Understand?" He instructed.

"But what about you?" Her voice was quiet.

"I have to talk to someone. I'm sorry the evening had to end like this but it's not safe for you now. You have to go, quickly!"

"But, Jasper-"

"That's an _order_, Genevieve."

That was all that was needed. She nodded hurriedly and without another thought, ran back towards the castle, a sense of exhilaration coming over her. Her legs ached, but even when she reached the safety of the palace walls, she ran. Up two sets of stairs, down the corridor, through the archways. When she reached her room, she slammed the door shut behind her, fell heavily against it, and sunk to the floor. She smiled giddily.

_He said my name._

**VERY IMPORTANT. PLEASE READ.**

**Hey everyone! Another chapter up! But I'm afraid I have to be the bearer of bad news. As of 3 a.m. tomorrow morning I am off on vacation with my family, headed out to Colorado. We do not return until August 11****th**** and unfortunately that also means: NO UPDATES UNTIL AUGUST 11****TH****. I thank you all so much for your continued support and will see you in 11 days!**


	13. Complication

**Hey guys! Elactress here! So happy to be back home and super excited to update! Thank you all so much for your continued support and a special shout out to foreverdaydreaming98, The Queen of Water, and LittleFairyMaiden for your reviews! Warning: This chapter contains blood and violence.**

**Chapter Ten**

_Damn, damn, damn! _Jasper thought as he morphed into his wolf form and headed deeper into the garden. He didn't have to travel far. As soon as he pushed through the undergrowth just beyond the clearing he came face to face with a large black wolf, who was growling viciously.

_What are you doing?! _Raoul snarled at him.

_What I've been instructed to do, brother._ He replied coldly.

_Your instructions, bastard, were to gain her trust! NOT her affections!_

_You're fooling yourself, Raoul! I feel nothing for that creature and if she is so feeble minded as to fall for me, then all the sooner my mission is complete._

The older prince scowled.

_You may be able to blind the others, you dirty mutt, but I saw you dancing with the girl. She's got you wrapped around her little finger!_

_Good Lady, you really are an idiot! I've got her falling at my feet and when the time comes to strike, she'll break like a stick._

_Father thinks otherwise. _Raoul said.

Jasper paused.

_Then go back and tell our father that I will not fail him. And I'd suggest you stick to what you know and train the men as you're obviously suited for brawn over brain._

Raoul growled angrily and lunged at Jasper with his teeth bared, biting down hard into his shoulder. The prince yowled in pain and whipped around aggressively, throwing Raoul off of his back and swiping at his muzzle, reopening the scratch he had inflicted on him earlier and causing a cry of pain from his brother as he shifted to his human form. Jasper followed suit, standing over Raoul as he held his cheek, blood already covering his fingers. He quickly realized that his own wound, a bite to his shoulder, was also bleeding profusely. He turned to head back to the castle; rapidly cooling down, when a sneer came from behind him.

"I do admit, mutt. She is quite a treasure, isn't she?"

Raoul was grinning now, in an almost maniacal way, his yellow eyes narrowed dangerously.

"The Goblin Princess, infamous for tearing apart her suitors, falls head over heels for the Bastard Prince. And I thought you had no romance in you. Mind if I bang her up when you're done screwing her?"

Suddenly, all he could see was red. He was back in wolf form before Raoul could even blink and with a malicious snarl he sunk his teeth deep into his brother's throat. He could hear Raoul's choked screams and this only encouraged him further. Releasing his hold on the man's throat, he latched onto his bare foot and shook it violently, finding pleasure in the taste of blood and the shriek of agony that echoed into the night. And then, the familiar, icy pain shot through his head. Whimpering in pain and fear, Jasper released Raoul's foot and fell shuddering on the ground.

_You filthy son of a whore! _The voices shrieked. _How dare you touch my son you ugly little bastard! Get away from him and pray I am merciful when you return to the kingdom, or you shall pay dearly for what you've done!_

Out of the corner of his eye, Jasper saw King Moryan, Lord Collin and General Devon enter the clearing.

_You'll get what you deserve soon enough, dirty mutt._ His stepmother's voice hissed smugly. And then the pain was gone.

Jasper gasped sharply, as though he had just surfaced from frozen waters, and saw Collin and Devon hauling Raoul back towards the castle. His father stood over him now, and he braced himself for the pain he knew was coming. Sharp claws piercing into his neck had him baring his teeth and grunting against the sting as he was dragged roughly to his feet and he felt the same stinging sensation slash across his chest as King Moryan attacked with his left. In the next second, Jasper was on the ground and a spiked boot was kicking into his stomach and pounding down on his back. He hissed through his teeth and clenched his eyes shut tightly, but refused to give his father the satisfaction of hearing his cries. And then, to Jasper's relief, the King suddenly stopped. There was a long moment of silence.

"If I _ever_ hear or see such ugliness again I will not hesitate to kill you. Control your violence…my son."

Footsteps faded quietly away through the vegetation and Jasper simply laid there for a moment, unwilling to move. But the longer he remained still, the more his wounds throbbed and he convinced his body to pull itself to his feet, moaning at the agonizing sensation that followed. Blood had thoroughly soaked into his shirt, now rags, and he could feel it coating the side of his face and dripping down his neck. He had to get back to the castle. He needed help.

**XXXXX**

Genevieve sat in the window seat of her room, gazing out at the kingdom with a hidden smile and subconsciously humming the song she and Jasper had danced to only moments before. Her mother, Sarah, sat quietly brushing her daughter's hair and wondering what in the Underground had cause such a sudden change in her demeanor. She waited patiently for Genevieve to tell her, but when the girl remained staring distantly out the window, her curiosity overtook her.

"Genny, what has the kingdom done to capture your attention so?" She asked with a teasing smile.

The Princess snapped out of her reverie and turned to face her mother, a shy smile possessing her features. This had Sarah on edge. She had seen many emotions cross Genevieve's face, but never shyness.

"Mother, how did you know you were in love with father?" Genevieve asked.

Sarah was caught off guard by such a sudden question, but her daughter's behavior suddenly made sense. The question now was how to handle it.

"Well, Genny." She paused. "I think when you're in love; you won't have to ask that question. When you truly love someone, they're always a part of you. And no matter how much time you spend with them, no matter how many kisses are stolen, or how many times you seduce each other, it's never enough to make up for the time you've spent apart."

Genevieve was silent, turning back to the window with a slight smile.

"Do you think _you're_ in love?" Sarah asked.

The princess shook her head lightly.

"No, not yet. But…" She turned to look at her mother. "…I think I might have found him."

A knowing smile graced the Queen's features.

"Your father will hit the ceiling if he hears about this."

"Please don't tell him! At least, not yet. I'm not even sure he truly likes me, and everyone keeps telling me to stay away from him. That he's…dangerous." Genevieve sighed. "Do you think that just being the son of a dangerous man, makes you dangerous as well?"

"Genevieve, out of curiosity, who is it that you believe you're falling for?"

There was a long pause.

"Prince Jasper of the Werewolf Kingdom."

Genevieve knew she had made a mistake as she watched all the color drain from Sarah's face. The Queen appeared speechless for moment, but quickly recovered and placed her hands firmly on Genevieve's shoulders.

"My daughter, please don't think I'm being assumptive or trying to prevent your happiness, but this time you have to listen to me. Prince Jasper _is_ a dangerous man. He's a werewolf, Genny, trained to be obedient and merciless from birth. You'll only hurt yourself if you try to think otherwise. Genevieve, you must stop seeing him."

Anger boiled in the pit of Genevieve's stomach and she stood, facing her mother defiantly.

"I refuse to believe that what you say is true! You tell me you're not being assumptive but have you even taken the time to get to know him? He's _different_ from the others, mother! How can I get you to see that? For the past year you've been pushing every suitor at me you could possibly find, not even bothering to ask me what I felt, and now, when I finally meet someone who makes me feel so strongly about him, you tell me I can't even see him anymore?!"

"Genevieve-"

"No! I'm sick and tired of you telling me what I can and cannot do! I _will_ keep seeing Jasper; I don't care if I end up getting hurt! That's a mistake I'll have to live with, but let me decide for myself what I want!"

Queen Sarah only sighed in exasperation.

"Genevieve, you're only fifteen. Until we can be sure you've learned how to make the right decisions we can't give you everything you want. You will stay away from Jasper."

"And if I don't?" She challenged.

"I'll give Kit orders to keep you under permanent supervision. I'm sorry, Genny, but it's for your own good." Sarah said, turning towards the door. "Sleep well."

When the door clicked shut, Genevieve grabbed a pillow from the window seat and shoved her face into it. She screamed.


	14. To The Rescue

**Chapter Eleven**

Genevieve sat brooding in front of the fireplace. All was silent in the castle, most of the inhabitants fast asleep, and she was grateful for that, fearful that otherwise she might have run screaming down the hall after her mother. _What is so wrong about how he makes me feel? _She groaned inwardly. Just moments before she had been so happy and now she was under orders to stay away from the source of it. Everything had felt so magical in his arms. She could still remember the feeling of her heart beating against her chest, the sensation of dancing on air, and the enchanting melody that took hold of her and made her never want to stop- or had it been the man she was dancing with? Jasper, despite her determination to resist, had captured her heart completely, and yet…the warnings she had received still plagued her mind. He had seemed so sincere, made her feel so intoxicated, but everyone had cautioned her to fear him. _Maybe they're right, _she thought. _He's never shown me any reason to believe what he says…but neither has anyone else. Do they truly mean what they say?_

_Do they even know him?_

A loud whimper from the hall snapped Genevieve out of her thoughts with a jolt. Instinctively, she grabbed the fire iron from its place and approached the door warily, remembering the howl that had panicked Jasper. She pulled the door open as quietly as possible, cursing as it groaned unreasonably loud and, throwing caution to the wind, stepped quickly out into the corridor. She had to suppress a scream. Standing not ten feet away, staring directly at her, was a large, brown wolf! For a moment, she was petrified, too shocked to look away and too afraid to turn and run. But the wolf didn't appear vicious. Its big, black eyes seemed unfocused and full of pain and Genevieve suddenly realized it was covered in blood! With the same loud whimper she had heard before, the wolf's legs gave out underneath it and it collapsed to the ground, breathing raggedly. And right before her eyes, it changed.

A horrified gasp escaped Genevieve's lips. Lying before her was Prince Jasper, his shirt ripped apart and his skin covered in blood. Several gashes across his chest were oozing the red substance and she could see it dripping down his neck and shoulder. In an instant she was on her knees by his side, panic welling up inside her as she hurriedly stripped what remained of his shirt from his body and tried to staunch the flow of blood, though it did little to help as it was already soaked with it.

"Oh Good Lady, what's happened to you?" She whispered in terror. Her heart was pounding wildly with fear and she suddenly felt cold as the sticky sensation of blood coated her fingers.

Desperately, she searched left and right, praying that someone would appear and know what to do. Then an idea struck her. It was the only option left. Scrambling to her feet, she dashed to the nearest doorway and banged frantically, pleading that she answered. Finally, the door opened, and Emmeline was standing before her in a silky white robe, looking disheveled, but awake.

"Genevieve? What in the Underground could you possibly be doing at this hour?" She asked.

"Emmeline, please, you have to help me!"

"What have you done to your hands?" She gasped, her eyes wide with horror.

"There's no time to explain, please, we must hurry!"

Genevieve grabbed Emmeline's wrist and dragged her urgently to where the wounded prince still remained unconscious, every now and again moaning in pain. Emmeline stood looking stunned for a moment, her eyes flying to Genevieve with an incredulous stare.

"What do we do?" Genevieve begged her.

The Elf Princess looked hesitant for a moment, but nodded quickly and dropped to her knees beside Jasper, examining his wounds.

"These wounds…most of them were done by another werewolf." Emmeline said. "He needs proper medical attention; we must get him to the infirmary."

"Do you think we can get him there alone?"

Emmeline shook her head.

"Not by ourselves. But I know some people who can help us."

"Then let's hurry. I don't think he can hold out much longer." Genevieve urged, moving to leave.

"Wait! You need to stay here with Jasper. Try to stop the bleeding as much as you can until I get back; can you do that?"

Genevieve said nothing, merely kneeling down and taking the robe Emmeline held out to her. As soon as the elf took off running down the corridor, Genevieve gently pulled Jasper's head into her lap and pressed the fabric against his chest, grimacing as the white material was immediately stained with blood. Panic began to well up in her chest again and she slowly began to run her fingers through the prince's hair, humming softly. For a while, she was comforted by the soft feeling against her skin and the sound of Jasper's labored breathing, enjoying being so close to him despite the situation. After several minutes, he let out a soft cry.

"Gen…Genevieve…" His voice whispered, barely audible.

"Hush. Don't hurt yourself by talking." She soothed him.

As he fell back into unconsciousness, the sound of horse's hooves met Genevieve's ears and she turned her head in relief to see Emmeline returning with Prince Edwin and Prince Cortel hot on her heels. Edwin reached her first, kneeling down with an excitable look on his face.

"The rescue party has arrived, madam!" He grinned as Cortel approached.

"Thank you all so much!" She smiled gratefully.

"Here, Genevieve…" Edwin took Jasper's arm and hooked it around his shoulder. "Help me get him onto Cortel's back."

"I thought you didn't like Jasper." Genevieve questioned the centaur as they struggled to pull Jasper up to his feet.

"I don't." Cortel stated. "But I would never deny help to one in such a desperate situation."

With some added assistance from Emmeline, the three managed to hoist Jasper up onto Cortel, Genevieve climbing on behind to prevent him from falling.

"Hold on tight, Princess." Cortel instructed.

As they took off galloping down the hall, she leaned forward to whisper in Jasper's ear.

"You're gonna be alright."

**XXXXX**

Everything was dark for Jasper. His entire body stung like a thousand knives and he struggled to remember what had happened before he succumbed to his wounds. After his father had gone, he tried to get back to the castle. Did he make it? Or was he bleeding to death somewhere in the garden? _No…there were steps. I was dragging myself up the steps. _Then he _had_ gotten inside, but where was he now? There was something pushing at the corners of his memory, a missing piece of the puzzle. There had been someone there. A familiar face staring at him with big, mismatched eyes, but looking so afraid…why?

Suddenly, it all came crashing back.

_Genevieve! _She was there before the darkness overtook him, but was she still with him? Certainly she would've sent for help by now, right? In the desire to see her again, he searched determinedly through the blackness, going through all his senses to find her. And that's when a soothing sensation came over him- the feeling of a soft, gentle hand running through his hair. It was Genevieve; of this he was sure, and he blissfully allowed her sweet scent to overwhelm him. Her being so near to him sent his mind reeling back to the earlier events of the night. She was so beautiful. As much as he had denied his feelings to Raoul and as much as he wished he could deny them to himself, he didn't have the strength to stay away from her anymore, even knowing that he would only hurt both of them eventually. The things he had told Raoul had sickened him to his very core…what was he going to do? The answer was simple; he had to tell her. Not only was she in danger, but so were the other heirs, and in fact the entire Underground if his father proved to be as ambitious as he appeared. But she would hate him for it. To tell her the truth would be to reveal his initial intentions and then he would lose her for sure. And as the soft melody of Genevieve's voice reached his ears, he came to a conclusion. He would find some way to keep her safe and he would keep his secret while doing it.

Abruptly, he heard Genevieve cease her humming and the sting from his wounds came rushing back to him. Letting out a low cry of pain, he longed to hear her voice again.

"Gen…Genevieve…" He struggled to speak, his voice dry and raspy. But his efforts were rewarded. Her clear, gentle voice reached his ears.

"Hush. Don't hurt yourself by talking."

Comforted by the knowledge of her presence, Jasper allowed himself to fall back into the darkness as the sound of horse's hooves echoed through the hall.

**XXXXX**

When Jasper came to again, he was greeted rudely by a bright light coming through his eyelids. Groaning in protest, he attempted to roll onto his stomach and immediately regretted it, sharp pain shooting through his limbs. A low chuckle from his left made him stiffen. Slowly, he opened his eyes and was met by the sight of a dark-skinned centaur, Prince Carter or Corter, or something to that effect standing beside his bed.

"So you've finally awoken." He stated.

Jasper slowly shifted himself into a sitting position and looked around him. He was sitting in a plain, white bed in a large, white room which he could only assume was the castle infirmary. He searched the beds carefully, half expecting to see Raoul glaring at him from one of them. Seeing the look on Jasper's face, Cortel (_Cortel! That's his name!)_ quickly spoke up.

"Prince Raoul was moved to his own chambers on the command of King Moryan. You only need to worry about reopening those wounds of yours."

Jasper nodded thankfully, observing his own appearance. He was bare-chested; bandages were wrapped tightly around his chest and midriff, and he had been changed into a pair of comfortable grey flannels. Noticing Prince Cortel was staring at him expectantly, he cleared his throat.

"What exactly happened last night?" He enquired.

"We've been wondering the same thing. Genevieve found you half-dead outside her bedroom late last night and came to Princess Emmeline for help. They couldn't get you to the infirmary by themselves so they fetched myself and Prince Edwin and we carried you here. We've been taking turns keeping watch on you the majority of the night, though Genevieve only left your side an hour ago."

"She was that worried about me?" Jasper asked, secretly pleased.

"You gave her quite the scare last night, Prince Jasper. She seems to care for you a great deal." Cortel said, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

"Yeah, I think she does." Jasper murmured.

Cortel's face darkened.

"Prince Jasper, the Centaur Kingdom is well aware of your past misfortunes and misdeeds. I have watched your interactions with Genevieve and I warn you now that should you cause any harm to the young princess your death shall follow quite rapidly. Do we have an understanding?"

"Good Lady, two death threats within the past eight hours, what could I possibly have done to deserve this?" Jasper joked half-heartedly.

"Do we have an understanding?" Cortel pressed.

Jasper nodded.

"I swear on my life, I shall not harm Genevieve in word, in look, or in deed."

As Cortel gave a satisfied nod, Jasper's mind drifted to the princess he longed so greatly to see.

"Cortel, when can I see Genevieve?" Jasper urged him.

He sighed.

"Prince Jasper, Genevieve has been up all night watching over you. She needs her sleep. But there is more you should know. Queen Sarah does not approve of Genevieve's affections for you, to the point that she has ordered your separation from her."

"What?" Jasper breathed in disbelief.

"It seems the centaurs are not the only ones aware of your rather unfortunate history. Now, Genevieve has enlisted our help in this. She will come as often as she can, but your best bet is during the night." Cortel explained.

"Such a long time to wait." Jasper sighed.

"Be patient, Prince Jasper. She will come."

**XXXXX**

**I love this story more with every chapter I write. Next chapter will be up soon but I also have to work on my AP History homework. Be patient, my readers. I will come!**


	15. Deceptions and Confessions

**Chapter Twelve**

"HE HAS DECEIVED US!"

"Manipulated us!"

"We should have let the Queen kill him when he was a babe!"

"QUIET!" King Moryan boomed, staring down each of the faces in the room. "Raoul, is what you speak true?"

Raoul sat looking arrogant as ever at the far end of the table, bandages wrapped around his foot and pressed onto his neck while he proudly displayed the large scratch on his cheek.

"I swear, father. Jasper has fallen in love with the Goblin Princess."

A roar of protests filled the room.

"Impossible! The Goblin Princess does not take suitors!"

"He'll be eaten alive before he even gets close to her!"

"The Goblin Rulers know of his crimes! They would never permit such a thing!"

"SILENCE!" The King growled. "My son, tell the council your theory and put their minds at ease."

"I have seen it with my own eyes. Not only is our dear Prince Jasper in love with Princess Genevieve: she has fallen in love with him."

For once a stunned silence filled the room, and Raoul turned to his father with a fire burning in his eyes.

"Father, I have every reason to believe that Jasper is plotting his betrayal even as we speak. He's going to turn us in to the High Queen and when he does it's over for us! We must-"

"Calm yourself, Raoul. I do not believe Jasper plans to reveal us."

"How can you say so?!" Lord Collin objected. "He loves the girl; he knows harm will come to her if our plot is carried out!"

"You forget, Collin, that to reveal us is to reveal himself."

A look of confusion passed around the room, save for the scowl that appeared on Raoul's face.

"What do you mean, my King?" Captain Reymont questioned.

"Jasper was charged with positioning himself on the inside of the Seven Kingdoms through a connection with Princess Genevieve. He would not give away our secret without admitting to his part in it and, consequently, giving up the young princess as well. I'm sure we're all aware how well the girl responds to being played with." King Moryan grinned darkly.

"And what do you propose we do?" Raoul grimaced.

At that moment, the door banged open and General Devon entered breathlessly into the chamber, eyes wide with fervor.

"King Moryan, the reinforcements have arrived with General Porte! They're setting up camp outside the city gates and are awaiting you orders, sir!" He reported.

"Ah, General, right on time. Sit down; we were just discussing our next course of action now that Jasper has turned his back on us."

"Sir?" Devon stated, perplexity written across his features.

"Jasper has fallen in love with Princess Genevieve." Raoul stated.

"But that's not-"

"Possible?" King Moryan finished. "I did not think so myself, but Raoul has seen it with his own eyes."

"Forgive me, Your Majesty, but can we be sure he's not deceiving us?" Devon asked.

Raoul leapt to his feet furiously.

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing!" He growled, faltering as his foot throbbed painfully and he lowered himself back into his seat.

"Do you think he has fooled me, General?" King Moryan challenged, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Almost sorry he had said anything at all, General Devon shook his head.

"I thought not. Then we shall continue with the plan. Gents, in less than a week, Queen Rhea is hosting a presentation ball for the heirs of the Seven Kingdoms. It is then that we shall strike. General Devon, are your men prepared for a hostile takeover?"

"Yes, my King."

"Then you know what to do. Send word to General Porte and see to it that his men are equally prepared to storm the castle upon my signal. Council members, see to it that you are heavily armed at the ball and take note of any suspicious behavior, especially among the heirs-"

"What about Jasper?" Lord Collin enquired.

King Moryan's gaze snapped to glare at him.

"Leave him to me. Council dismissed."

He stormed out of the room, General Devon following in hot pursuit.

"My King, with all due respect, do you plan to harm Jasper?"

"He shall get what is coming to him, General, and you know very well what that means."

"But you can't possibly plan to kill your own son!" Devon objected.

"What did you think I had planned for the heirs?"

General Devon stopped cold in his tracks.

"You're going to kill all of them."

"General, there's only room for one line of royalty in the Underground and it's the werewolves. _Loyal_ werewolves. I would hope you are a part of that line."

With that, the King vanished into the night, leaving the general with a seed of doubt in his mind.

**XXXXX**

Genevieve peeked out cautiously into the hall, anxiously waiting for Edwin to return. She could feel the excitement building in her chest and her heart fluttered nervously at the thought of seeing Jasper again. As much as she hated being separated from him, there was something romantic and rebellious about it that made her feel like she was part of a fairytale. _C'mon, c'mon, hurry up, Edwin!_ She pleaded. Finally, she felt a slight breeze rustle her hair.

"BOO!"

Genevieve nearly let out a shriek of surprise, but thankfully a hand clamped over her mouth. She glared viciously at the vampire beside her, who was struggling not to laugh, before crossly removing his hand and giving him a whack in the arm.

"What were you thinking?" She hissed. "You almost gave us away!"

"No, _you_ almost gave us away. Good thing I stopped you when I did or the Good Lady knows what might have happened." He grinned cheekily.

Genevieve almost wanted to strangle him but there was something more important on her mind.

"Well, is the coast clear? Can we go now?" She implored.

"Yeah, hop on." Edwin said, motioning to his back with a barely hidden smirk.

Begrudgingly, Genevieve latched her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, and signaling she was ready, they took off flying down the hall. Everything around them was one massive blur of colors. As she tried to focus on the air rushing around her, she became more and more nauseous and breathed a heavy sigh of relief as they came to a sudden halt in front of the large, glass doors of the infirmary. Emmeline emerged with a knowing smile.

"Glad to see you made it here without any problems. He's been dozing in and out most of the day from all the blood he lost but he's been sleeping quite peacefully for about two hours now." She giggled. "He kept asking for you!"

A deep blush arose on Genevieve's face and she nodded.

"Thank you both so much for watching over him and for getting me here. I don't know how I can repay you."

"Your pleasure is thanks enough, my lady." Edwin gave a comical little bow then turned to Emmeline and held out his arm. "Shall we stroll in the moonlight, dear Emmeline?"

Now it was her turn to blush.

"Yes, I believe that sounds splendid, good sir Edwin." She took his arm with a grin and gave a little wave to Genevieve. "Have fun tonight!"

"Oh, not nearly as much as you should." Genevieve teased.

She watched as the two walked off arm in arm and then took a deep breath and entered the infirmary. The scene that greeted her made her heart melt. The moon, nearly full, was glowing brightly through the window at the end of the room, bathing everything in soft moonlight and Jasper lay sleeping soundly in his bed, a candle flickering on the bedside table. Genevieve approached him quietly, delighted to see the color that had returned to his face. Careful not to wake him, she sat slowly on the edge of the bed, enjoying a more detailed examination of his features. He was definitely handsome; his thick, brown hair cascading slightly over his left eyebrow and his sharp face reminded her of her father. It was his eyes she missed seeing most of all, though. So dark and deep…so mesmerizing. Gently, she reached out and repeated her actions from the previous night, running her fingers leisurely through his hair and humming softly to herself. For a long time she remained in that position, letting her mind drift off into space. Then suddenly, a hand tightly grasped her wrist. Letting out a soft gasp of surprise, her eyes flew to Jasper and she found herself staring into those dark orbs she had missed so much. He was smiling brightly enough to rival the moon and Genevieve found she returned his smile with equal enthusiasm.

"You're awake!" She breathed.

"And you're here beside me." He whispered, maneuvering himself into a sitting position with her wrist still firmly grasped in his hand.

"You've no idea how scared I was last night." Genevieve murmured, cursing the shake in her voice. "There was so much blood and you were wounded so horribly…I didn't know what to do. I was so sure that you were going to die and-"

"Hey." Jasper softly interrupted her, raising a hand to wipe away a tear she didn't realize had fallen. "It's alright, I'm here now. I'm alive, thanks to you. Genevieve, you saved my life."

"Please don't say that."

"What? That you saved my life?"

"I don't want you to think you owe me anything. I'll only end up questioning your motives in whatever you do for me and I don't think either of us wants that to happen."

Jasper chuckled, twirling one of her curls around his finger.

"You certainly are a puzzle, princess. Alright. I don't owe you anything, so both of us can live peacefully without questioning motives." He smirked. "But still, thank you."

"You're very welcome." She smiled. "Jasper, I'm sorry to ask you this so suddenly, but I came to you last night for explanations and never got any. So I'll ask for one now. What happened last night?"

Jasper sighed, a hesitant look in his eyes.

"Your mother isn't the only one who disapproves of your affections." He said. "Raoul was spying on us last night. After you left, we got into an argument. He believed I was going soft and choosing you over…family. I insulted him, prompting the bite on my shoulder and the scratch on his cheek, but then…well, to put it bluntly he called you a whore. That's what set me off. I lost control and bit his neck, then chewed up his foot. My father punished me and I dragged myself back to the castle. That's when you found me."

Genevieve listened to his story in mute horror, unbelieving that it had been his own father that had almost killed him. She'd known there was something off about the Werewolf King but never could she have predicted this.

"That's horrible!" She cried. "Your father did this to you? Granted, you shouldn't have lost control like you did- though it's appreciated that it was in my honor- but who attacks their own son?"

"I had it coming, Genevieve, as horrible as it is. I know my father and I knew what to expect but I accepted the consequences of my actions. Genevieve?"

"Hmm?"

"Were you really as scared as you said you were?"

"Yes, of course. You were dying, Jasper. How was I supposed to feel?"

"Princess, listen. Last night, I heard you humming to me."

Her cheeks turned slightly pink.

"You did? But I thought you were unconscious most of that time."

"I was listening. When I came to, I could feel you brushing your fingers through my hair and hear your voice calling to me. The pain was unbearable, but having you there made it worth the while to hold on a little longer. It meant staying by your side."

"Do you really mean that, Jasper?" Genevieve whispered. He nodded with a soft smile, taking her hands in his and tracing his fingers lightly over them.

"Genevieve, I have a question for you and I want you to answer it truthfully."

Her heart started pounding inside her chest; her stomach was tingling in nervous anticipation. A gentle hand on her chin brought her to look directly into Jasper's eyes and she lost all shyness.

"Do you love me, Genevieve?"

A pause.

"Yes."

And then his lips were pressed passionately against hers.

**XXXXX**

**WOO-HOO!**


	16. Another Author's Note

**Hey everyone! So I have come to the conclusion that I absolutely hate the last chapter I wrote. As of right now, the chapter will be deleted and I am working on a new one to fulfill its place. So sorry if you liked the last chapter, but I really can't stand it. Thank you all so much for your continued support and keep your eyes open for a new chapter!**


End file.
